The Past in the Present
by sophie476
Summary: Three months after Booth's surgery , his past comes back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : These caracters are not mine. This story is for entertainement purposes only. No infringement intended.  
Author's notes : This is my first fanfiction , so I would appreciate any comments. This story might not go the way people want in the beginning ,but as Hart Hanson says , please have faith that the people who belong together will be together in the end.  
WARNING : This story is rated MA/NC-17 for later chapters.  
Author's Chapter Notes:  
*SPOILERS* for the End in the Beginning in this chapter.

Seeley Booth was exhausted. Literally , figuratively , and excrutiatingly bone tired. In the months since he had woken from his coma , he had managed to gain back all of his prior energy and strength , but somehow , he now always tired more quickly than he ever did before. He ran a hand through his damp hair as he looked at himself in the vanity mirror. Nothing had changed on the surface. He still looked like himself , and thankfully his hair had grown back , hiding the scar that now adorned his scalp. He reached up and ran his fingers over the still tender spot on the right side of his head where the doctor had made an incision in order to get to the tumor that had been hiding under there all this time. He shuddered as he thought of what could've happened had it not been diagnosed... He'd been having hallucinations for a while , seeing people and things he really should not have been seeing , but had thought nothing of it until he'd had a breakdown during an interrogation. Bones had physically dragged him out of the room and right to the hospital when she realized his latest imaginary friend was none other than Stewie from Family Guy. He would have laughed it off had it not been for the look in her eyes... Those incredible blue eyes , that had been filled with a worry and an urgency he'd never seen in them before , had finally alerted him to the fact that the situation was more dire than he thought.

He had barely recovered from the shock of having Bones ask him to father her baby , and actually agreeing to go ahead with it , when once again his world had been turned upside down. He hadn't even had time to adjust to the idea of being a father again , because he had decided , against her wishes , that he was going to be her baby's father. Just as he had told her that , she'd shot down the whole thing and next thing he knew , he was being poked and prodded and prepped for the scariest thing he had ever lived through. Forget being tortured and shot at and held captive , the possible repercussions from this surgery had terrified him when he'd sat through the pre-op briefing with his surgeon. But Bones had been there. He could get through anything with his partner by his side. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to the anesthesia was that he hoped to God he'd get to see his son again , and then he'd turned his head and had stared into those blue eyes as he went under. He had woken up , after what seemed to him just a couple of hours of sleep , but in reality was four days he had learned. He had opened his eyes , and the first thing he'd seen were those eyes again. The eyes that had haunted him for the best part of four years , ever since his had landed upon them. He'd thought he was still in the dream for a moment. Hoped he was , until she informed him in a shaky voice that it hadn't been true , hadn't been real. He'd felt confused for a moment , confused and sad , and he'd had to ask her , just to make sure , who she was.... Was she his Bren , the one he had finally married and expected a baby with , or was she his Bones , his partner of the last four years , and the woman to which his heart secretely belonged ? He'd held his breath as tears overflowed and tracked down her cheeks , casting his eyes downward in a vain effort to look at her hands , wanting to see the ring on her finger , praying it was there.

The return to reality had been brutal to say the least. Sighing , he turned from the mirror and headed into his bedroom to get dressed for the the day. He sat down on the bed and pulled on a pair of purple and gray striped socks. His mind began wandering again and he fell back heavily on the comforter and stared at the ceiling. Yes , it had been brutal. He'd finally realized that he loved Bones. He wanted to be with her. And he'd been ready to take it on. Take her on , and everything that came with it. He'd wasted enough time , but he hadn't counted on Bones not being there. As close as they had been before the operation , the weeks following it had been awkward. She'd pulled away from him for some reason , and although she assured him nothing was wrong, he could tell all was not right with them. Before he'd had a chance to talk to her , Sully had showed up out of the blue after two years and swept her off again. They'd been together two months by then and going strong. He guessed that's what he deserved for taking so long to realize what was right in front of him. He sat back up , willing the twinge in his heart to go away , and put on his pants , a crisp blue shirt and the tie that Parker had given him upon his return home from the hospital. It was black and had a red and white parrot on the front. Although he hated birds , Parker had picked it out himself , and Booth wanted to feel his son close to him today for some reason. He was decidedly more touchy-feely since he'd gone through the brain tumor thing , he thought.

The one good thing that had come out of it was Rebecca had been so scared of her son losing his father , that he now had all the time he wanted with Parker. And he'd taken advantage of that time these last months. Running a hand through his hair one last time , he headed out the door , and walked to his truck , hurrying because he was a little late for work.

******************************************************************************************************************

Temperance Brennan was staring intensely at the computer screen in front of her. She had written and re-written the same line over and over again , but her mind was stuck in neutral , and she couldn't concentrate at all on the chapter she was trying to finish. Here she was , world-renowned forensic anthropologist and author , genius in her own right , and she had no idea what to make of the last few months of her life. Three months ago , she had been preparing to make room for a baby in her life. She had already started emptying her guest room in order to turn in into a nursery , and had been a week away from her first round of artificial insemination. It had taken her years to get to that point. Or rather , a lifetime , really , as she had never wanted children before. Ever. But somehow , during a therapy session with Sweets , while she and Booth had played one of the psychologist's silly games , everything had become clear to her. She wanted to have a progeny. She wanted to bring into the world a child who would no doubt inherit her astonishing intelligence , and go on to make the world a better place , whoever he or she was. With her genetics , she would no doubt give birth to an exceptional human being who would do wonderful things with its life. She hadn't even needed to think about a donor , because she knew without a doubt that she wanted Booth to father her baby. It was only logical. Someone such as her had to chose wisely in selecting a genetic benefactor , and Booth was in every way the best match for her. Over the years he had showed that he possessed all the necessary traits and qualities that would be extremely beneficial to raising an exceptional child. He had everything that she herself lacked and vice versa , therefore , the child they would create could be nothing short of perfect.

She only had to look at Parker to know that. He was a beautiful , inquisitive , intelligent little boy , and she was certain that hers would be just the same. It had irked her a bit that Booth had seemed to hesitate before giving her his answer. She couldn't see why he would. Her points were perfectly valid after all. But in the end , and perhaps because she had threatened to use Fisher as a donor , he had agreed. She had been beyond happy for once in her life , which was an alien feeling for her , but she was certain she had made the right decisions. Everything was going fine until Booth had started talking to a non-existent person while questionning a suspect. She had never been so scared in her life as when she realized that her partner was hallucinating. Again. She'd rushed him to the hospital , and had waited with him , pacing the floor again and again until they had gotten the results. When the doctor had told them about the tumor , she had reached out and gripped Booth's hand in her own , trying to think through the numb shock and the pain she felt. When they had taken him away to prep him for his surgery , she had made a few calls to ensure that the doctor appointed to him was the best he could get. She hadn't told him that of course. She had almost lost it when she had gone to tell the gang about the latest developments. But she had reminded herself that as terrified as she was , Booth was the one who was going through it , therefore her feelings of fear and sadness had no place there. She had agreed with some reticence when he informed her that he wanted her to be present in the operating room with him. But in the end , she had not been able to resist his pleading brown eyes , and had found herself in the middle of Booth's surgery , examining every movement , assessing every gesture the physicians made , making sure they took great care of her Booth.

But then , things had gone horribly wrong. Although they had assured her that the operation was a success , Booth had slipped into an unending coma caused by the anesthesia. They had not been able to guarantee her that he would wake-up , let alone in what condition if he did. And so she had taken up residence in his room , leaving him only when Rebecca and Parker would come to visit , and even then , just long enough for her to go home shower , change and come back. The night before he woke-up , she had been restless , desperate to see him look at her or flash her his cocky grin again , but he was as still as a statue. She had gone out into the corridor to walk and clear her head , her steps aimless as she thought back to everything they had lived through together. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. In all honesty she had lost him before. Just a year before in fact, when he had taken a bullet meant for her and died. Or so she thought... Those had been the worse weeks of her life , and that was counting losing her parents , and being in foster care. She couldn't imagine a life without Booth. He was her one constant , her rock.

She wiped at the tears running down her cheeks and looked up to see she had unconsciously been walking toward a particular place. She snorted thinking of Booth's reaction if he knew where she was. She hesitated only a second before she opened the door and stepped inside the room. Her eyes scanned the unfamiliar surroundings and somehow , someway , she knew this was the right place to be , the right thing to do. She quietly made her way to the front and sat on the hard wooden bench. She supposed there was a way to do this , a ritual of some kind but for once , her brain drew a blank. She had no idea how she was supposed to go about this but got on her knees anyway , as she had seen Booth do the one time he had brought her to his church. Raising her head , she fixed her eyes on the crucifix on the wall in front of her and tried to remember the one prayer she had heard Parker recite to his father every day. She ran it over and over in her head , and even if she had felt foolish about talking to an invisible being she didn't believe existed , she had asked that God bring Booth back to them. She stayed in the chapel observing the people that came and went , analyzing their behavior and finding herself comforted and soothed by all of it. She told herself it was just tiredness taking its toll , as she made her way back to Booth's room.

She took up residence in the chair beside his bed once more and booted up her laptop to continue the story she had been working on. As her fingers danced over the keyboard , she read aloud , as she had the past three days , mainly because it made her feel a little less lonely , a little less sad , and because she hoped the sound would wake Booth from his slumber somehow. Her eyes darted up to him evey once in a while and sometimes she would hold his hand , rub it between her own to warm it. Once she had let herself touch his cheek , running her hand delicately along his face , letting herself savour the moment. It had been difficult for her to admit , because she didn't believe in such things , but she had finally realized after fighting it for so long , that she loved this man with all her heart. And so , when he'd woken and talked of a dream he'd had , she'd rushed to reassure him that it wasn't reality. But then he'd looked at her with that confused look in his eyes and had spoken the words that had petrified her on the spot. ''Who are you ? '' he'd asked. It wasn't long before the confused look had left his face and the comprehension had replaced it , but in that frightening moment , when she had thought he didn't recognize her , she had known that she wasn't strong enough to lose him again. Wasn't strong enough to face life without him by her side. She'd never make it. But if she told him how she felt , and somehow lost him in the end , as she always lost everyone else around her , she wouldn't survive it. She needed him in her life. And so , she had resolved to take a step back , focus on their partnership , since it was the only way to assure that Booth would not leave her. Of that , she felt positive. And anyway , hadn't he drawn a line years before , assuring her that he would not date a co-worker ? It was for the best really.

Three weeks later , she had been working over a badly decomposed corpse when Sully had walked up the platform and engulfed her in bear hug. She'd been shocked to see him , but had felt a little jolt she hadn't felt in a longtime upon his return. Knowing that it was the best thing to do , she had agreed to start seeing him again , and everything had been going good. Sully was safe , easy. There was no chance of her ever being hurt again with Sully. Although she liked him a lot , Sully was no Booth , and so , her heart , and her mind were in no danger. She did feel that Booth was wondering why she was so distant all of a sudden , but she couldn't face him , and tried to avoid him as much as she could outside of work , because she knew if he got her talking , it would ruin their relationship , and she wouldn't risk it. She huffed and blew a strand of hair from her eyes. Just as she was about to face the screen in a new attempt at writting , Booth walked in to her office carrying two cups of coffee.

'' Hey Bones ! Anything new on the Werner case ? '' he smiled over at her as he handed her one of the cups. She took it and smiled back.

'' No , but I'm waiting for Hodgins. He said he'd be able to give us an estimate of time of death according to the fly larvae we found incrusted into the victim's skull. '' She looked him over surrepticiously , noting that with each day that passed , he looked better and better.

'' Good ! I'll be able to concentrate on the why and the how , when I get the when... '' He flashed her a toothy grin and sipped his coffee.

'' How's Parker ? '' She asked. Booth had been enjoying shared custody since his return home. She was happy that Rebecca had finally relented on the point and that Booth was now able to see his son as much as he wanted. '' Isn't he supposed to start daycamp with my dad soon ? '

'' Please ! That's all he's been talking about for the last week ! He starts monday. I can't believe my kid is going to a science camp ! I knew that someday this place was going to ruin it for me ! '' He hesitated before he spoke again. '' You know , he's been asking about you. He's wondering why we don't see you as much anymore. '

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair , but before she could open her mouth to respond , there was a knock at the door and they both turned to stare at the intruder.

'' Dr. Brennan , I'm sorry but I have to interrupt. '' Cam said as she strolled in looking hesitant. ''No it's alright.'' She quickly reassured her colleague.

'' Does Hodgins have the results ? '' She felt relieved at having been saved from answering Booth's pointed question.  
Cam shook her head, and looked at Booth.

'' Seeley , there's someone here to see you. '' Booth nodded and started towards the door. Cam caught his arm and stopped him before he had taken a step. '' No , I really think it would be better if we did this in here. If you don't mind . '' she added , sending Temperance a pleading look.

'' Of course , I'll just go see if there's news from Hodgins... '' Booth 's arm shot out in front of her and she stopped short.

'' No ! Bones , stay please. Cam what's going on ? '' He was confused and irritated , and couldn't understand the sudden seriousness that had fallen on the room. Cam took his hand , squeezed it and went back to the door , gesturing for someone to come over. As the two men entered the office , Booth seemed to lose all the energy in his body and his face completely drained of color. Temperance looked from the two men to her partner , and though it was blatently obvious the oldest was related to Booth , the other was wearing a formal Navy uniform , and she had no idea who it could be. She wasn't left wondering for long. Booth rushed forward and embraced the first man.

'' Grandpa ! This is a suprise ! '' The man hugged Booth hard , and gave him a few sharp taps on the back. Booth then turned to the second , and before Temperance knew what was happening , the two fell into each other's arms , squeezing hard , the man lifting a hand through Booth's hair and ruffling it roughly before letting him go.

'' How are you Seel ? Jim tells me you had a rough patch a few months ago. ''

''Yeah ! I'm doing fine Ike , thanks. Really... Wow ! I can't believe you're here. It's been so long ! It's good to see you ! '' He turned to Temperance and motioned to the men behind him.

'' Bones , this is my grandfather , James Booth , and an old family friend , Admiral Isaac Harrisson. Grandpa , Ike , this is my partner , Dr. Temperance Brennan. '' As the men shook her hand and greeted her , Temperance was once again struck at how much Booth looked like his grandfather. It was really an older version of him , same warm brown eyes , same mouth , same facial structure , but with white hair. She couldn't help but like the man on instinct. The other , Ike as Booth called him , gave her the same feeling of ease. He was very good-looking. A good deal younger than , he had short black hair , a nicely trimmed moustache and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The deep dimple in his chin only accentuated his handsomeness. Brennan estimated his age to be between that of Booth's and his grandfather's.

'' It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Seeley and Parker talk about you so much when they visit , Nora and I feel as if we already know you. '

Touched , Temperance darted a quick look at Booth , and flushed. She gestured to the couch. '' Please , won't you sit down. '' As they all settled , Temperance couldn't help but notice Booth was still tense and pale. She looked at Cam questionningly only to see her friend shake her head at her silently. Turning back , she caught the quick glance the two men gave each other before Mr. Booth leaned forward and took his grandson's hand in his own. Booth visibly stiffened.

'' Seel , you know this isn't just a social visit. Your grandmother doesn't even know I'm here , and Ike' s presence should tell you something. '' He squeezed Booth's hand again.

''This is about Lexie isn't it ? '' Booth said teeth clenched. She could see the muscles in his jaw twitching. He looked over at Cam and frowned at the look in her eyes. '' You know about this ? ''

'' They just told me. '' He turned back to Ike and his voice was shaky when he spoke again.

'' I won't talk about her again. You know I won't. Whatever it is , just let it lie with her. That part of my past is dead and burried just like her. '' His eyes had turned a shade of black she'd only ever seen when he was furious and so , she felt nervous.  
Ike scooted closer to edge of the couch so that his knees and Booth's were touching. He gripped Booth's other hand , and her partner grabbed on to it as though it were a lifeline. Temperance could see him trying to keep his emotions in check. Ike shook his head and stared at Booth intently.

'' Seeley , I would let it lie if I could , but I can't. She's my daughter and I've lived without her for the past ten years. Nobody knows better than me what you've lived through , what you feel. '

'' Right , so why bring it up now ? Why stir all this up ? I won't live through it again , I told you. I said all I needed to say back then. Jared and I are in a better place now Ike. I don't understand. When they closed up the investigation , you said we wouldn't have to do this again. ''

'' I did Seel , and I meant it. '' Ike took a deep breath and nodded at Cam as she laid a hand on his back , giving it a rub. Booth , having seen this , shot up out of the chair , suddenly very anxious. Ike followed suit , coming to a stand right in front of him , forcing the younger man to look him in the eye. He spoke very calmly , knowing what his words would bring.

'' Seeley... She isn't dead. Lexie is alive. '' Booth felt like a fist had been punched right through his heart , and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. Images and sounds came rushing through his head , and he felt like he was going to be sick. He took one last look around the room before storming out into the lab and took off at a run without another word.

Chapter End Notes:  
Author's notes : Hey everybody ! Sorry about the long paragraphs , but this chapter was just to put everything in perspective. The others will be less descriptive. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Auhtor's notes. Please take note that I try my best to get all the military jargon right , but for all intents and purposes this is a fictionnal work. I know maybe the times , events , and terms might not all be accurate , but this is just a story , so please bear with me.

Temperance watched him leave , confused as to what had just happened. She turned abruptly to face Cam and the two men who were all looking pained and sadenned.

'' What's going on Cam ? '' She had never seen Booth so affected by anything before , save the time when he thought Epps had been after Parker. The other woman was spared from answering when spoke up.

'' I apologize . It was rude of us to come here and deliver some delicate news to Seeley this way , but I'm afraid it couldn't be avoided. I would have hoped our first meeting would have been under better circumstances. ''

'' Please , call me Temperance Mr. Booth. Who is Lexie , and why did Booth run out like that ? '' She gestured for them to sit down again. Ike took a deep shaking breath , shot a quick questionning look at Cam who nodded at him.

'' You should tell her Ike. She and Seeley are extremely close and I think it would be best if she knew. ''

He nodded in understanding , turned back to Temperance and smiled weakly at her before he spoke.

'' I'll try to explain as best I can Dr. Brennan , but there are some things that are for Seeley to share. '' She shook her head in agreement , suddenly very uneasy at what was to come. '' Let me start by introducing myself properly. My name is Isaac Joseph Harrisson. I am a four star Admiral with the United States Navy. I'm currently in command of the U.S. Naval Forces in Japan...''

'' He's the big cheese over there. And over here , he's next in line to snag the Chief of Naval Operations title , and get his orders directly from the president... He thinks that makes him special. '' Mr. Booth winked at Temperance , and she found herself smiling.

Ike grimaced at James , and continued. '' Seeley's father , Richard , and I did our military service together and became very close. We went through pilot training together , and eventually we were assigned to the same squadron and were pretty much inseperable from that day on. I was there when he married Katherine and opened his barber shop , I was there when Seeley and Jared were born , and I was there when he started unraveling and drinking. I was the one who eventually threatened him into rehab , but it didn't last and eventually the drinking took its toll , and he died in a car accident , driving under the influence. By that point , I was married myself , and even though I tried to be there for the boys as much as I could , my own life was changing. My wife , Colleen died giving birth to my daughter , Alexa. '' He paused , and Brennan could see tears clouding his eyes. Cam and were silent and had their heads bowed in reflection.

'' I'm afraid I have always been a workaholic. As I said the Navy is my life , and being a pilot is all I ever wanted to do. I had no idea how to care for a little girl , let alone a baby , so Katherine volunteered to help , and in return , I helped her with the boys. It seemed to be a good idea. She moved to Virginia , to be close to the base at which I was stationed , and we went on with our lives. We've never been anything more than good friends who found comfort in each other and helped each other out in a difficult situation. The kids shared their time between both houses. It was an unusual upbringing , but it worked. I'm afraid the boys spent all of their free time on the base , and much to their chagrin , and mine , Lexie trailed after them all day long. She and Jared are the same age , but it was always Seeley she looked up to...'' He laughed suddenly , as his mind went back to those days.

'' I adored my daughter Dr. Brennan. You'd have to know Lexie to understand what an exceptional person she is , but she is something special. '' He stopped talking then , the emotion too much for him to bear. James nodded in agreement , a sad smile gracing his handsome face.

'' My daughter-in-law was thrilled to have a little girl to raise. Bought her dresses , took her to dance classes , fixed up her hair , but everytime she'd turn around , there was Lexie , with dirt all over her clothes , fighting with some boy , target shooting with a bb gun or bribing one of the pilots to take her flying. She was something... Beautiful little girl , you know , curly red hair, sparkly green eyes , but feisty , and such a temper. The boys were scared of her. She was a real terror. The only one who ever had any control over her was Seeley. '' Temperance watched as the other three laughed in remembrance. She could see it in her mind's eye.

'' When Seeley turned 17 , he enrolled in the Army. Lexie was 13 , and she locked herself up in her room for three days. He eventually got her to come out , and when he left , he had to promise her that he'd come see her every chance he got. It was just her and Jared after that , and when they graduated high school , they both enrolled too , but in the Navy. '' James finished.

'' So what happened ? '' Temperance asked. It was Cam who answered.

'' Lexie being Lexie , she threw herself into the training. Well , she'd already been training all her life , really , but all she'd ever wanted to be was a pilot , like her father. '' She flashed a smile at Ike who nodded. '' She was promoted rapidly up the Navy latter , she had more air time than any of the other male pilots and flew 7 missions before she was 22. Last time I saw her , she was a Lt. Commander , same as Jared , except Jared is ships , and Lexie's planes. She took me up once... It was a rush ! ''

'' I'm sorry but how do Booth and her death figure in all this ? And why would he say he and Jared got passed it ? '' Temperance was getting impatient. She was starting to worry about Booth , and wanted to make sure he was okay.

'' I'll let Seeley tell you what he wants about Lexie , because that's his story to tell , not mine. And if I'm right , he's never mentioned any of this to you before , correct ? '' Ike asked her.

'' Yes , that's correct. But Booth doesn't usually talk about his past in the military , or his family , because it's painful for him. I assume he didn't tell me about this for the same reason. ''

'' Only he can tell you that Temperance. I can tell you he hardly ever talked to us about what my son did to them , or what he lived through during his time as a Ranger. He's a very private man. But he's the best man I know. '' James assured her.

'' He says the same thing about you Mr. Booth. '' She told him. She could tell Booth was a lot like his grandfather , in more than just the physical aspect. The way he carried himself , the ease with which he connected with people , all had been inherited from this man , she thought. He held up a hand.

'' Please , if I'm to call you Temperance , then let's make it James , or Jim if you'd like. '' They smiled at each other and looked back to Ike , silently willing him to go on.

'' When she was 21 , Lexie was sent to Naval Air Station North Island in California for a year long training program that would send her on to the USS Theodore Roosevelt , on which Jared was working at the time. And from there , to take part in the bombings in Bosnia. When Seeley heard about it , he made Jared promise to keep an eye on her , to keep her safe. He held him responsible for her well-being. The mission lasted a month , and on the last day , her plane was shot down and she was taken hostage for 11 days with two other pilots , until our boys got them back. She spent 2 months at the VA in San Diego recuperating from her injuries , and Seeley took a leave from the army to come see her. He went crazy. He went after Jared and although nobody knows what was said between them , things have never been the same since. ''

'' Booth and Jared were a lot closer then , than they are today, Dr. Brennan , and this is one of the reasons why their relationship turned sour. '' Cam added somberly.

'' Lexie spent the next two years on base , and then was scheduled for deployment in Iraq. Seeley had been trying to make her leave the service since she was wounded , and when she refused to leave the Navy, he couldn't take it and left. I can't say I blame him , I wasn't too keen on the idea myself. The possibility of losing my daughter was a daunting prospect , but being a Navy man myself , I couldn't fault her for it. She didn't leave until a year later , because of bureaucratic nonsense , but she and Seeley hadn't spoken at all since the day he'd left. So she departed , and 6 months later, two officers knocked on my door and informed me that my daughter had been taken hostage and killed in Mosul. We were all destroyed. Seeley particularly. He blamed himself for having pushed her away , and he was inconsolable. '' He breathed deeply again , as if to chase away the memories.

'' And how did you find out she was alive ? '' Temperance asked , wanting the pieces of the puzzle to fall into place so she could get a clear picture of what was going on.

'' If you don't mind Temperance , those explanations are going to be very hard to give , and I think Ike would rather have to do it only once. '' James said.

'' Of course. ''

'' Dr. Brennan. '' Cam intervened. '' I'm guessing Booth went back to his place. Why don't you go make sure he's okay , and I'll bring these scoundrels along in about an hour so Ike can fill him in on the developments. '' Temperance understood that Cam wanted to make sure that Booth was going to be somewhat calmer and more receptive for the rest of the explanations , so she excused herself , and made her way to her car.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Booth had sped all the way home , driving like a maniac , and almost causing two accidents. He knew he shouldn't drive in this condition , it was dangerous. For him and for the other drivers, but he didn't care. All he had wanted was to get out of there as fast as possible. His head felt like it would explode. He couldn't think , couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and he felt like he would pass out at any time.

When he finally reached his appartment , he unlocked the door and went straight to his bedroom. He opened the drawer from his bedside table and took out an intricately carved metal box. He carefully lifted the lid , and reached into the box. He took out a bunch of old photographs , and quickly went through them , throwing one after the other on the floor until he'd found the one he was looking for. He hadn't looked at that particular picture in 10 years. Hadn't wanted to. When they'd told him that she'd died , he hadn't been able to look at anything that reminded him of her. It was like that part of his heart had died with her , and he had never gotten it back. He braced himself before he let his eyes roam the photograph , and when he finally looked at her , he could feel every memory of their life together coming back to him.

He lifted a finger and ran it over her face , as if he was trying to remember the features he had loved so much. It all came back to him full force. The cute baby with peach colored fuzz on her head and huge green eyes grabbing his finger. The exasperating kid in dirty overalls and pigtails trailing after him , following him everywhere. The gawky teenager who'd broken his friend Freddie's nose for laughing at her when she'd showed up in her first prom dress. His mother had been furious. The dress had cost a fortune and his mom had brought Lexie to the hairdresser's and made a day of it , and when Lexie had come home , ready for her first formal dance , Freddie had snorted and laughed at her for being such a girl and she'd decked him on the spot , blood spattering her dress... He laughed aloud at the memory , and was suprised when along with the laughter , he felt tears streaming down his face. And then he could see her , as he remembered her the most. The beautiful , amazing woman she had become , strong and fearless , storming her way through the Navy to become one of their best pilots. She had always been a force to be reckoned with and when news of her death had come , he hadn't wanted to believe such a person could ever be taken away. He clutched the picture to his chest and layed down on the bed , letting himself cry for eveything that had been , and everything that was to come.

Temperance walked slowly into the bedroom , hesitating only for a second when she saw him crying , and went over to him. She sat down beside him, and looked into his eyes seeing all the pain he was feeling at that moment. It broke her heart. She had never seen Booth this way , he had always been the strongest man she'd ever known. She felt totally out of her depth. She raised her hand to his head , and stroked his hair gently.

'' How did you get in ? '' He asked shakily , his voice sounding distant.

'' The door was open. ''

He sat up , and wiped his cheeks.

'' Oh , yeah , I guess I was a bit distracted when I got here. I'm sorry I ran away like that Bones. ''

'' No , there's no need to apologize. Ike explained a little about your family and Lexie , but he just told me the basics. He said the rest is up to you , but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. However I should tell you that they're all going to be here in about 30 minutes. '' She twisted her hands in her lap , unsure of what to do.

'' Yeah , I kind of figured they'd come here. I just needed some time to take it all in , you know ? '' He asked her , flashing her half of the cocky grin she loved so much.

'' You must have loved her very much. At least that was the impression I got from Ike and your grandfather. It seems as though she was quite a girl. ''

'' Yeah , she was. ... Bones... ''

'' You don't have to tell me now Booth , you'll do it when you're ready. '' She rubbed a hand up and down his back , hoping to soothe him. '' I know she was very important , I just wonder why you've neve talked about her before. ''

'' Bones... ''

'' From what I heard earlier , she was an integral part of your family , and as such would've merited at least a mention , I would think. But I know how hard it is for you to talk about your past. ''

'' Bones... ''

'' Although of course, if you were raised with her , it would be fair to say that she was like a sister to you , and I don't understand why you did not mention her just like you mentionned Jared. Anthropologically... ''

''BONES ! '' He almost laughed when she jumped out of the reverie of the tirade she had gone into. But then sobered immediately and swallowed hard before his next words.

'' Bones , she wasn't my sister , and she wasn't anything like Jared... She was my wife. ''


	3. Chapter 3

'' Excuse me ? '' Temperance croaked in a breathy voice. For a moment she thought she had heard him wrong... until she saw his face.

'' Lexie was ...is... my wife. '' Booth said again , knowing it was as hard for her to hear as it was for him to say.

Temperance reached out blindly for the bed and sat down , certain that her legs would not support her much longer.

'' But... How ?... When ? '' She shook her head in confusion and looked back up at him , her hand unconsciously gripping her stomach where a heavy knot had formed.

Feeling a bit shell-shocked himself , he tried to summon up the strength to tell her about the past he had kept hidden all this time. He could barely get his head around what was happening , how could he expect her to understand anything ?

'' Look , Bones , I don't really know what to say here , or where to start. '' He could barely look at her.

She pushed down the feelings of betrayal that had surfaced , and went into logic mode. He had been there for her time and again without asking for anything in return. She swore to herself that this time , she'd be his rock , even if it was the hardest thing she'd ever have to do. She owed him this , at least.

'' It would be best if you started at the beginning. Logical events are always clearer when one starts at the point of origin. It would enable me to better understand if you started there. ''

Booth nodded his assent , relieved.

'' The beginning... Right. '' He threw a look at her over his shoulder. '' I guess it would be better to start after my dad died. '' He looked back at her again , uncomfortable talking about this part of his life. He didn't want to dwell on his father , he could only take so much in one day.

She understood instantly , and as always the unspoken communication between them flowed effortlessly. '' Okay. Let's start there. ''

He got up and started pacing the room. Somehow , he thought , it would be easier to get it all out if he kept moving.

'' When my old man died , my mom had a hard time dealing with everything. She'd never been alone in her life , and now here she was with two boys to raise on her own. No other family around. The job she had barely paid enough for us to survive , and Jared wasn't the easiest kid in the world... ''

'' With good reason. '' Temperance added reflexively.

'' Yeah , I know... It was tough with my old man , but Ike had always been around , you know. He'd try everything he could to make my dad stop drinking , he even took us on vacations so we'd be away from him for awhile... Ike's a really good guy and he was alone with Lexie. '' He raised his eyes to see if he should elaborate , but she nodded , indicating that she already knew that part.

'' Anyway , seing as how the the two of them were struggling , they decided they would help each other out , but I guess Ike told you all that , so I'll just tell you about me and Lexie.'' He stopped walking , and leaned back into the wall , crossing his arms and looking directly at her.

'' I have flashes of what it was like before we moved , you know , before my dad died. Ike would come visit , and I can remember Lexie as a baby. All pink and smiley , but I was too young to recall much about that time. One of the first clear memories I have of my childhood is of holding her hand while she was learning to walk. I don't know when or where it was, but I can see it in my head , really clearly. And it's weird because Jared must have been doing it at the same time , but I can only remember Lexie. '' She smiled feebly at him , and it made his heart ache.

'' Anyway , once we all got together and we moved to Virginia , it was easier for my mom. Ike helped her get a better job , and they shared the duties of raising us. We had free reign over two houses. Ours was just outside the base, so it was real easy to go back and forth. By that time Lexie was more of a nuisance to us than anything else. We were irritated that she was always trailing after us. We were doing boy things you know ? Hanging out with the officers , playing basketball , working on cars with Ike. We did everything we could to ditch her. But Lexie , she wouldn't stand for that. From the time she was a little girl she always had to prove she was as good as any boy. She'd shove through all the walls we'd put up , and more often than not , she'd show us up. '' He laughed as the memories came back to him.

'' I never thought much of it , she was just a kid you know ? But she was fearless. She'd jump into things without thinking , she'd get into fights with boys twice her size , she started learning how to fly when she was 10 , nothing phased her. And I always thought she was a funny kid. I'd get a kick out of her antics. She was something else , Lexie. My mom tried her best to turn her into a lady , but it was always doomed to fail. She'd show up with dirt all over her dresses because she'd been chasing frogs , crawling all over the place. Or she'd come home with oil streaks on her face and her clothes because she'd helped one of the guys through a pre-flight check-up. It was just hilarious , and my mom finally just gave up on her one day. I think it was the one great failure of her life. '' He told her with a huge grin on his face , indicating that it wasn't really. That his mom had adored Lexie , but had been resigned to the inevitable.

'' It certainly sounds as if she was quite the character. '' Temperance had to admit the picture that all of them painted of this woman was starting to appeal to her. She seemed a strong , opinionated female who wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. Temperance approved wholeheartedly.

'' You have no idea. I think Ike's always been glad to have had only one kid , because two or three like Lexie would have killed us all. '' He strolled over to the opposite side of the bed , and bent down for a minute , as if he were struggling with something on the floor.

'' Here ! '' He said , straightening up and handing her a photograph.

She took it hesitantly , knowing that once she set eyes on it , the woman would become tangible and real to her. She finally relented , and smirked.

'' Wow ! She really was a beautiful little girl. '' The child staring up at her from the picture seemed to be about eight years old. She had dark curly red hair tied in pigtails that fell over each shoulder in soft ringlets , and her green eyes were luminous. Temperance could see the spark of mischief in them as clear as if she had been right in front of her. The little girl was tightly hugging a younger looking Jared , and both of them were covered in a red , sticky substance , which would effectively have ruined the white frilly dress Lexie was wearing.

'' Yeah , that was part of the problem. The angelic looks were a foil. And she knew how to use them. '' He pointed at the picture. '' They got into my mom's jam cupboard on the Fourth of July one year. ''

'' Jared seems like he's enjoying it. Were they very close ? ''

'' They were. Jared has always loved Lexie. I mean really loved her. As much as my brother knows how to love anyway. He'd act like she annoyed him , specially in their teens , but he loved her. '' His eyes shifted back to his hands then , and he sat heavily beside her , the light mood dissipating again.

'' But she didnt love him. Obviously. '' She reached out and took one of his hands in her own , linking them together , and squeezed it so he'd know she was there for him. His thumb started drawing slow circles over hers as he braced himself for more , grateful for her understanding.

'' No she didn't love him. At least not like that. That's something Jared never got over , and it didn't really help things between us when Lexie and I got together. ''

'' Have you always loved her too ? ''

'' Yes but when we were younger it was just kind of like a brotherly love. She was four years younger than me and I thought she was the cutest thing in the world. I found it hilarious that she would follow me everywhere , she'd ask me a thousand questions , tried to do anything I did. I got a kick out of knowing that if she got to be too much to handle , the only one she'd listen to , was me. I mean other than her dad. Her dad was her hero , and she worshipped him , but even he sometimes had trouble relating to her. Not me though. And I didn't understand why until much later. ''

'' It was because she loved you. I don't mean love in a familial way , I mean it in the romantic , essential sense. She had recognized , even at a young age , that the release of pheromones and serotonin she experienced in your presence could be construed as a deep attachment and a bond that was stronger than that of mere family and it led her to desire you as a mate. ''

'' Uh... Okay. If that means it was because she was in love with me than yeah. But I didn't see it at the time. When I was 17 I enlisted , and Lexie , she went nuts. Wouldn't come out of her room for anything. Her dad , and my mom , and Jared , they all tried to get her to come out , bribing her with anything they could think of , but she wouldn't budge. At first I didn't try because I felt guilty for leaving them , you know , but the night before I left , I went to her room. I couldn't leave her like that. She cried , and wouldn't let go of me. We talked for hours. I showed her my grandpa's medal and told her that it was meant to keep me safe. And I promised her that I would come back to see her as soon as I could. She didn't like it , but she finally understood. ''

'' When did you start seeing her as something other than just a kid ? How did you get together ? '' Temperance found herself curious to know the details.

'' When I was 20 I came back for a visit before starting my training with the Rangers. I hadn't been home in about a year and a half. I walked up the driveway , and all I could see were a pair of really long legs sticking out from under Ike's Chevy truck. I had no idea who it was , but it was obviously a woman , and I was a healthy young man. ''

'' So naturally , you stared. ''

'' So naturally I stared. When I finally cleared my throat to make my presence known , the woman rolled out form under the truck. You know when the say that time stands still ? It's an understatement for what it felt like when I saw her. I felt like all the air had been squeezed out of my lungs , and I'm sure I must have forgotten my own name at that point. A year and a half , I hadn't seen her , and boy had she grown up ! She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. Still Lexie , but no longer a little girl , you know ? She was 16 , but all woman , and gorgeous. She stood there with a ridiculous red bandana tied around her head , and cutoff shorts and oil and dirt covering her clothes , and when she smiled at me , I was gone. It was game over for me. ''

'' So you were attracted to her beauty. ''

'' No Bones. She was beautiful , yeah. Really beautiful , but it was Lexie. It was as if at that moment , my whole life came into focus , and everything I hadn' t seen before came rushing up on me. I'd had other girlfriends , but none of them had that connection to me , you know ? ''

'' But surely you didn't act on your impulses. She was underage. ''

'' No I didn't. I didn't even tell her anything , I just kept everything to myself and went on with my life , because it was complicated. But I knew I'd never want to share my life with another woman. She was it for me. I just didn't know what to do about it , and back then I didn't even think she loved me that way. I'd met Cam by that time , and we had started going out. ''

'' But you said you loved Lexie. ''

''Bones , I was 20. I was head over heals in love with a 16 year old who had been part of my life forever , and I had resigned myself to never having the life that I wanted. ''

'' So how did you finally get together ? ''

'' When I was 23 , I was on summer leave. Finally had some time off , and me and three buddies went to a bar to celebrate. Michael , one of my friends , saw this girl sitting at one of the tables with a group of people and went over to ask her to dance. I didn't see who it was until he brought her over to meet us. I just about fell out of my chair when I saw it was Lexie. Needless to say , she did not go home with him that night. Turns out she was on leave too , from Annapolis , and we headed to her place to talk and reconnect. ''

'' And she reciprocated your feelings. ''

'' No actually , she didn't want to have anything to do with me in that way , because she thought I was too cocky , and she was still mad at me for dumping Cam. The two of them had hit it off when they'd met. She fought it for about two months , but I eventually wore her down. '' He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

'' Both of us knew right from the start what we wanted , and we'd known each other too long to take it slow. We got married 6 months later. She was 20 , I was 24. It wasn't an easy life because I was a Ranger , and she was in the Navy , so it was difficult at times , and we didn't have the freedom of seeing each other day in and day out , but we made it work. We were military brats , so we knew all about that life , and we understood each other. That was the happiest time of my life. ''

'' Then she was sent to California. ''

'' Yep ! A year later. When she got her assignment to join the Roosevelt , I had it out with Jared , and told him I'd protected him his whole childhood , and all I wanted from him in return was that he do the same for my wife. We had barely talked since the wedding. Jared was furious that Lexie was with me , but he loved her , and I knew he'd take care of her. She left for Bosnia , and then we got word that her plane had been shot down , and she'd been taken hostage. Those were the worst 11 days of my life. I flipped and went after Jared. In hindsight , I know he couldn't have realistically kept her from harm , but it still pissed me off. Things were never easy with my brother , and that just pushed us further apart. ''

''Then it got worse.''

'' Well , no , it was good. She recuperated , of course. She got tortured pretty bad over there. And then spent two years on base. By that time , I had been accepted into the FBI , and was working out of the San Diego field office , so we were finally together 24/7. Everything was perfect. Until she got the Iraq assignment. We had talked on and off about her leaving , you know , to start a family. I was pretty adamant about it. But Lexie , she didn't want to hear it. Flying for the Navy was her passion. She wasn't ready to let that go. When I heard about her going to Iraq , it was too much for me. I had barely been able to get through losing her once , I wasn't ready to do it again , I couldn't. ''

Temperance nodded , knowing the feeling really well.

'' I gave her an ultimatum. The Navy or me. It's the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. When you love someone , you don't do that. You love them no matter what. But I was blind with fear , and I didn't really know what I was doing. She said she wouldn't back out of it , it was too late , but when she came back , we'd talk about her leaving for good. I didn't want to see her point , all I wanted was to know she was safe , and to know she'd never leave me. I yelled , and told her a bunch of things that I had no right to say , and that I'll regret for the rest of my life , because those were the last words she ever heard from me. I left the next morning , before she woke up. I was so unbelievably stupid. I was so used to us having the same dreams , the same goals , that the one time we didn't , I couldn't deal with it. It was as if she'd chosen it over me. And even though I knew what a mistake I had made the minute I left , I was to ashamed of myself to go back. Turns out she didn't leave for another year , and I wrote to her , tried to call. I wanted to make things right. I couldn't live without her , my life was a mess. But she didn't talk to me again. And then it was too late. ''

'' She died. ''

'' She died. In the worst possible way. I kept having these images in my head of where she was when she died. Had she been alone ? Had she been thinking about me ? I couldn't live with myself. I shut down completely. A big part of me died with her , and I've never gotten it back. A year later, I met Rebecca , and things went pretty fast. Too fast , because I was still reeling from the loss. I loved her , but not with my whole heart , not like Lexie. I absolutely adored Lexie , she was my everything. Before I knew it , Rebecca was pregnant and we had Parker. But we split up when he was 2 years old. And the rest , you already know. I didn't tell you about it , because that part of my life is gone. I don't like going back to it. I've tried to erase it from my mind because I'm ashamed of how I acted, what I did. But it's only now that I realize it was all for nothing , because I never could. ''

'' That thing you told me once about good people leaving a mark on each other and letting it fade naturally ? You were talking about her weren't you ? ''

He didn't try to stop the tears that were falling from his eyes.

''Yeah , I was. ''

'' The lighter you carry with you , the one with the letters A.M.H. engraved on it ? '' He nodded.

'' Alexa Marie Harrisson. Her dad gave it to her as a joke on her 18th birthday , because before that , she had been banned from ever even approaching a flame. She'd set the kitchen curtains on fire when she 7 because she had wanted to toast marshmallows and had lit a candle on the counter to toast them. The flame caught onto the curtains. ''

'' And the ring you always have in your pocket ? The one you always fiddle with ? '' He was taken aback.

'' You know about that ? ''

'' I didn't know what it was until I put your clothes away in the closet at the hospital. I just figured it was a keepsake from someone in your family. ''

He reached into the pocket of his jeans as she finished talking , and took out the ring in question , the yellow gold shining in the light.

'' My wedding band. It's been with me every day for the past 10 years. '' He looked at her then , his eyes searching , worried. '' I'm sorry Bones. For not telling you. I've been a bad partner , a bad friend. '' She lifted a hand up to his cheek and wiped delicately at his tears. She placed a soft kiss over them , and put her forehead to his.

'' You're not a bad anything. ''

They both smiled at her words , remembering the moment when he had said them to her himself. They were jolted back into reality at the sound of sharp rapping at the door.

She stood up and reached her hand out to him.

'' Come on ! Time for square two. '' He shook his head and took her hand.

'' It's _round_ two , Bones. _Round_ two. ''


	4. Chapter 4

Booth took a deep cleansing breath and braced himself before he opened the door. Whatever was going to be said today , would change his life forever. That , he was sure of. He glanced once more at Temperance who nodded in encouragement , and opened the door.

''Hey guys. '' He stepped to the side and let them in , catching Ike's eye as he passed him.

'' Seeley. Is everything all right ? '' Ike gave his arm a squeeze , and Booth quickly reassured him.

'' Yeah , I'm good. I'm sorry I ran out like that , it's just... '' His grandfather cut him off.

'' Son , there's no need to explain. I'm fairly certain I would have reacted worse if it had been me. In fact , when Ike told me , I took the bike out of retirement , and went for a long ride to clear my head. Your grandmother thought I was crazy , and she's still wondering what it was about. I guess I'll have some explaining to do when I get back home. '' Booth chuckled and gave his grandfather a resounding clap on the back.

'' Yeah ? How's the old Harley running these days ? ''

James grinned as he settled himself down on the couch. '' A little rusty , but she's still a smooth ride ! '' Ike shook his head and laughed.

'' Don't you think you should be more careful ? '' Cam asked James reproachfully as she and Ike each sat in the two armchairs on the far side of the room.

'' Motorcycles aren't inherently dangerous per say. It's more a question of the rider being responsible enough to respect the rules of the road. The age of the rider would be irrelevant if the basics are observed. '' Temperance told them as she came out of the kitchen carrying a tray laden with drinks and a bowl of pretzels.

Booth and his grandfather exchanged a knowing smile. James reached over , took a glass of soda , and patted the seat next to him. '' Why don't you come sit by me , dear. It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of a beautiful young woman's company. ''

'' Hey ! '' Cam interjected.

James quickly rectified himself. '' I meant one who hasn't yet been corrupted by this crazy family , of course. ''

'' Yes. Especially as you're the one who does most of the corrupting. '' Cam retorded with a wry smile.

Temperance laughed as she took her place beside James. He patted her knee and looked over at Booth who remained standing. '' I think you should sit down Seel. Ike has a lot to tell you. ''

Booth looked at them then. He felt like he was on the verge of something , and he couldn't quite grasp what it was. He hated feeling like that. Was he ready to hear this ? Was he ready to have his life spin out of control again ? What did it all mean for him ? For Bones ? What would happen to their relationship if Lexie came back ? He tried to keep his emotions in check , knowing that running away was not an option. He had to face this. So he clung to the only thing that would make this worth it , the only thing that had ever made any sense to him. Lexie. Lexie was alive. That was all that mattered. That was what he would focus on. He crossed over to the couch and sat beside Temperance , looking at Ike expectantly.

'' Before I start , I want to make something very clear. '' Ike stared fixedly into Booth's eyes. '' Anything I tell you today has no bearing on how I feel about you. I love you as if you were my own son and I acted to the best of my knowledge and intentions. ''

Booth's heart sank as he realized the meaning behind Ike's words. He only hoped this would not destroy his relationship to the man he had considered a father for most of his life. He looked at the others , uncertain as to their involvement. When his eyes landed on Camille , she rushed to reassure him.

'' I don't know anything more than you do. '' He nodded , and turned to his grandfather.

'' Just hear Ike out , Seel. Don't be too quick to judge. '' Ah. So his grandpa knew the whole story. He tried not to feel betrayed as he steeled himself for the oncoming trainwreck. Before they got into it however , there were two things he needed to know.

'' Can you just tell me something before we start ? '' Despite his best efforts , his eyes were already filling with tears. Cam reached over and put a hand on his arm in reassurance.

'' Anything. '' Ike said sincerely.

'' Where is she ? '' Ike considered him for a moment , knowing that his next words would change everything between them.

'' She's in Japan. On the Atsugi Naval Air Facility. ''

'' So... she's been with you. '' Booth said in an accusatory tone.

'' Yes , she's been with me. '' Ike confirmed.

'' How long ? '' Temperance could feel the waves of fury coming off of him and she hoped he would be strong enough to get through this.

'' Two years. '' Ike waited for it to sink in , knowing Booth well enough to know when it was okay to continue. '' She's a ranking Captain now. '' Time seemed to stretch interminably before Booth spoke again , his voice shaking with rage.

'' Does she know you're here ? '' He already knew the answer before Ike gave it to him. Obviously she didn't. If she had wanted him to know she was alive , she would have contacted him herself.

'' No , she doesn't , and when she finds out , she'll be furious. '' Booth nodded.

'' Does my mom know about this ? '' It was his grandfather who answered this time.

'' We stopped by to see her on our way here. I asked her to stay behind , until we had a chance to talk to you ourselves. But she'll be here tomorrow morning. ''

Booth swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew what the news must have meant to his mom. That she was on her way , meant the world to him. Despite the fact that he was a full grown man , and an FBI agent , he'd never wanted his mommy more than he did at that moment. He dropped his head down and took a moment to gather his thoughts. When he lifted it up again , it was to look at Ike , willing him to continue.

'' I found out she was alive three years ago. I received a phone call in the middle of the night and I thought I'd gone crazy when I heard her voice on the other end of the line. I never thought hearing the word '' daddy'' would ever bring me to tears , but it did. She said '' Daddy , it's me ! '' I'll never forget that moment. Communication was difficult , the phone lines where she was , were awful , and I could barely hear her. But I managed to make out enough to find out that she was at the Command Naval Region in Europe. ''

Booth reeled , like he'd been kicked in the stomach. Temperance turned and saw Cam visibly blanch as she gripped Booth's arm. She wondered what was happenning , but before she could ask , Booth had jumped up and walked back and forth around the room , breathing heavily before he spoke in a murderous tone.

'' She was in Naples ? '' James answered him.

'' Yeah Seel. She was in Naples. '' He sent a pleading look to his grandson , who in turn forced himself to calm down.

'' I don't understand. '' Temperance said , looking from one to the other. '' Why would being in Italy be so bad ? '' Cam spoke up , her eyes shifting to Booth.

'' Because that's where Jared was stationed at the time. ''

Understanding dawned on Temperance , and she knew this was going to be worse than they had imagined. How much more could Booth take? Ike spoke again , wanting to get everything out.

'' I flew down there the next morning , and I cried like a baby when I saw her. I couldn't believe she was standing there in front of me. It was like no time had passed. She was coming off a practise flight , and stood there in the grey overalls , all strapped up. She'd just taken off her helmet , and turned to stare at me , and it was my baby , you know ? '' Ike sniffed loudly , the emotions he had felt , too close to the surface.

Booth swallowed and Temperance could see him fighting back tears again.

'' Why... Why would she not tell me ? All this time , and she never contacted me. And Jared. I'm going to kill Jared. ''

'' No , you're not. '' James said sternly. '' You're going to hear Ike out , and you're going to take some time to think about what he's going to tell you. '' Booth looked like a chastised little boy as he sat back down , and waited for the rest of the story.

'' I spent about a half hour just looking at her. Touching her , making sure she was real. After a while , Jared led us into his office , and they told me everything... When Lexie deployed for Iraq , she wasn't in the best of mindsets. She hadn't been herself since you'd left. '' Booth opened his mouth to say something but Ike held up a hand to stop him.

'' No one blames you Seel , it's none of my business what happened or what was said , but she hadn't been herself at all. I know you tried to contact her , but she didn't want to hear it. Forbade us to even mention your name to her. You know how she can be... ''

Yeah , Booth thought , I know how she can be. I also know what I told her that night , and I don't blame her. He tried to ignore the pain gripping his heart , and turned his attention back to Ike.

'' In the gap year between your leaving and her deployment , we had started receiving information that General Jurcevic and his troops were on the move. They had started killing former hostages that had been witness to some delicate information while in captivity. It became clear that Lexie was a target.'' Booth frowned.

'' Why ? She'd been debriefed , and said nothing about information she could have gathered. How do you know she was a target ? ''

'' When she was captured , there were thirteen soldiers there. Two other americans , Liddel and Lucas , five canadians , and five british. Only seven people made it out. They had killed six of them before our allied forces were able to infiltrate the compound and get them out. ''

'' Yeah , we know all that Ike. '' Booth was losing patience.

'' Before she left , four of the remaining hostages turned up dead. All found shot execution style , in their homes or barracks. Two of them were Liddel , and Lucas. ''

'' So that's why they pushed back her deployment for a year ? To protect her ? '' Booth asked , confused.

'' Yes and no. There were other considerations. '' Ike shifted uncomfortably.

'' Like what ? Having a maniacal dictator after her wasn't enough reason to keep her grounded ? ''

'' Seeley ! '' His grandfather warned.

'' Sorry Ike. '' Booth mumbled. Ike waved him off , and continued.

'' I tried everything I could to reason with her , told her to call you , let you know what was going on , she wouldn't budge. She fought and argued her way through , and in the end , she won. She left for Iraq , and you know what happened. '' Booth nodded his affirmation somberly.

'' Once it was reported that she had died , Jurcevic went on his merry way , and he managed to finish the job at hand. The only ones he didn't manage to get rid of , were Lexie , and Jones , a canadian soldier , who's just vanished into thin air , since. The canadian government probably had a hand in hiding him... When I was in Naples , Jared explained to me that upon orders of the President , who had been filled in on the situation by the Secretary of Defense , Lexie was taken into protective custody in Iraq and given a new identity. She knew about it going in. That's why she fought so hard to go. She stayed at the employment of the Navy. Her skills are too vital for them to let her go. She provided them with the information she had kept secret and Jared put in a request for her to be put under his watch and it was granted. He's been looking after her all this time. Until he was discharged a few months ago. ''

Booth and Cam looked at each other , slowly taking it all in , trying to make sense of what they'd just heard. Knowing Booth wasn't ready just yet , Cam spoke up.

'' Why did she break protocol , and call you three years ago ? Why didn't you say anything ? Why did you wait until today to bring it all out ? '' Cam was outraged. Booth had resumed his pacing.

'' The reason she contacted me is complicated. I didn't say anything because the less people knew the truth , the less danger she was in... Plus... '' Ike hesitated , looking uncomfortably at Booth.

'' What ? '' Booth asked looking lost.

'' Well , when she made the decision to finally contact you , she'd heard from Jared that you were with someone else and you'd had a baby boy. She made us swear never to tell you , because you were happy. She didn't want to disrupt your life again. ''

Booth understoood all the secrecy up to a certain point. Hadn't he done it himself a year ago ? But this was his wife. Hadn't he had a right to be let in on the loop ? No. He thought. No , he really didn't , because he'd left her. Had hurled terrible accusations at her and just left. And despite all of that , she'd still put his happiness first , and had decided to stay dead so that he could go on with his life... He knew how hurt she must have been to find out about Rebecca and Parker. He put a hand to his stomach , suddenly queasy. Ike sent him a sympathetic look and continued.

'' I had her transfered to Japan two years ago , so I could keep an eye on her myself. We thought the danger had passed. But somehow , word got out , and as of last week , Jurcevic knows she's alive. '' Booth's head popped up.

'' The information came from inside. '' Ike nodded.

'' We have to get her back here. She has to come back to America. We can protect her better over here ! '' Booth looked panicked.

'' I agree , which is why I came to see you. We've got her in a safe house on Moon Beach. But she's putting up a fight , says she's tired of running , of being someone else , and has gotten it into her head to go after him herself. ''

'' What ? No ! We have to go get her and bring her back here ! Why didn't you just bring her with you ? What's wrong with you two ? You just left her alone over there with a bunch of clowns looking after her safety ? '' Booth was pacing furiously , his arms waving around in the air.

'' Jared's with her. '' Booth snorted. '' Seeley , there are special circumstances to consider. '' Ike reasoned.

'' What special circumstances ? She gets on a damn plane , flies over , and comes home to her family where she belongs. Where the FBI and the CIA , and the damn President himself can make sure she stays safe ! '' Booth hollered. Ike nodded.

'' The White House has already arranged for transportation in the morning and the red tape is all taken care of. But she won't come easy. You know Lexie... She's dug her heels in. ''

'' Yeah , well she's damn well gonna dig them out ! I'm going with you ! '' Booth was standing ramrod straight , his hands in fists at his sides.

Ike nodded his assent. '' I know you are. I never doubted it for a second. You're the only one who can make her see reason. But son , be ready for what you find over there. ''

Booth thought he saw a shadow pass over Ike's face , but it was only there for a second , and then , he spoke again.

'' You're mother's bullied me into coming too. '' Booth turned to his grandfather.

'' Grandpa ? ''

'' Hey , I've got my overnight bag with me , all ready to go ! I told your grandmother I was going on a fishing trip with Ike. No use upsetting her until everything's resolved. And , I want to see my girl again. '' He said , his eyes shining.

Booth looked at Temperance , and she smiled tenderly at him , knowing that he needed her to understand his decision at that moment. She couldn't begrudge him this. She'd already made her choice , and Sully was at home , waiting for her , right now. What right did she have to interfere in Booth's life ?

'' Well , looks like you're off to Japan ! I'll be right by the phone if you need me. '' He nodded once , touched that she understood he had no choice in the matter. One way or another , Lexie was coming home where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth leaned back onto his seat and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the noise from the plane's engines as they revved up. He took deep , deliberate breaths and tried to steady the rapid beating of his heart. He hadn't had a chance to take stock of the recent events yet. In one day , his whole life had been turned upside-down. Again. And now here he was , on a government issued aircraft , on his way to Japan to pick-up his until recently dead wife , and bring her back to America where she would be put under the tightest security available , in order to protect her from a nefarious dictator. He let out a deep , shaking sigh and opened his eyes as he felt someone slide into the seat next to him.

'' How are you doing my love ? '' Hi mom asked him just as she picked up his hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. He smiled , a wave of love washing over him at the sight of her. Katherine Booth was a pretty woman. Her sandy blond hair was cut into a pixie style that suited her delicate features. She had the deep brown eyes that had been passed on to her sons , and radiant skin that belied her age. Booth could remember a time when his mother had not looked so fresh faced and happy. He didn't like thinking back to those years. She'd taken the brunt of his father's violence , and had often placed herself in the midst of his fury to spare her children harm. But , looking at her today , no one would be able to tell what she had been through. She had survived the hell her husband had put her through , raised two , no , three children , Booth corrected himself , and was now the owner of her own marketing company. He loved her so much. He owed her a lot , and didn't think anyone could have a better mother.

'' I'm fine mom. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. '' He shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window as tears threatened to fall again.

'' As well you should be. '' She slipped her arm behind his head and brought it to rest in the crook her neck , dropping a kiss on his temple. She stroked his hair and kissed him again , just like she used to do when he was a scared little boy. He lost himself in the moment , and somehow felt an odd sense of peace he hadn't felt in a long time.

'' I love you mom. '' He whispered on a strangled sob.

'' I love you too sweetheart. '' They stayed that way for a while , holding on to each other until the plane started taxiing down the runway , ready to take-off.

They stayed silent as the aircraft gained altitude and reached its cruising speed. Once they were leveled and on their way , Katherine unbuckled herself and turned to her son.

'' So tell me , how's my grandson doing ? '' She thought she'd ease into the conversation slowly , knowing Booth needed a breather before everything got serious again.

'' He's good mom. He's starting science camp next week. He's really excited about it. '' Booth rolled his eyes , still not believing his own son was becoming more and more squint-like.

'' Yes I know. When we talked on the phone last week , he spent half an hour telling me all about Mr. Max's experiments , and the mummy in _Bones's_ office. '' She shook her head. '' He reminds me so much of you when you were his age. '' Booth eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'' Me ?! I was never into all that sciency stuff ! ''

'' Yes , you were. You don't remember , but when you were seven , your grandfather bought you a microscope , and for the next two years , we couldn't go anywhere without you bringing it along. Wouldn't let anyone else touch it. You used to put anything you could get your hands on under there to peer at it. Dirt , grass , hair. You'd go nuts when Jared wanted to use it. ''

'' Jared always broke everything. '' Booth frowned.

'' He did not. You were always very possessive of your things. Anytime he'd try to play with one of your toys , you'd snatch it out of his hands and go hide it. '' She smiled tenderly. '' You weren't the best at sharing. '' He frowned again. She ran a hand down his cheek and looked into his eyes. '' But you did take care of him. More than you should have had to. '' He gave her a pained look.

'' How could he do this to me mom ? To us. How could he have kept it quiet all those years ? We've never had the best relationship , but how could he hate me this much ? '' She was quick to respond.

'' Honey , your brother doesn't hate you. Jared has never had to think about anyone else but himself. When he was younger everyone took care of him. Me , you , grandpa and grandma. He's never had to do anything on his own or to prove anything. And when he got into the Navy , Lexie was with him and he had the full force of the governement behind him. Everything's always been handed to him on a silver platter and he's never had to fight for anything. He's never had to take anything seriously. I'm thinking that there are things we're not aware of yet , and we should wait until we have all the facts before we judge. '' She looked at him strangely when he let out a laugh.

'' What ? '' She asked , bewildered.

'' Nothing , you just sounded like Bones right then. Facts before conclusions. '' His mother smiled.

'' Well , she must be a very intelligent woman.'' He nodded , a frown on his face.

'' She is. '' Katherine saw the pain on her son's face. She'd never met the woman who had been his partner these last four years. When she had visited him in the hospital a few months ago , Dr. Brennan had been home , getting some much needed sleep. But the nurses had told her that she had not left Seeley's side for days. She suspected that the young woman reciprocated her son's obvious feelings for her. She had known that Seeley loved her. It was plain to see. He talked about her all the time, as did Parker , and his eyes lit up whenever he described their latest adventures to her. She hadn't seen him like that since... Well , since Lexie.

When she had heard the news about her daughter-in-law , well daughter , if she was honest with herself , she had cried for hours. Ike had held her and told her how sorry he was to have kept it from her , and even though she had been furious with him , she had been grateful that Lexie had been kept safe from harm. She had been blessed to have the chance to raise such a unique and wonderful child , and even though they did not share the same blood , she felt as if Lexie was her own , and loved her as much as she did her boys. She had been shocked at first when Seeley had told her about their relationship , but had quickly had to admit that it had been years in the making. Lexie had always loved him. From the time she was a little girl , and Seeley had taken longer to realize the obvious , but they had been made for each other. He had worshipped her. And she knew that now , he was being torn apart between the woman who had always owned his heart , and the woman who had finally healed it. She wished she could take his pain away.

'' It's going to be okay , sweetheart. One thing at a time. Everything'll work itself out , I promise. I'm right here with you. '' She smiled at him , and waited until he smiled back.

'' I know mom , thanks. '' He shifted in his seat and shot her a grin. '' So... Parker lent me his travel Scrabble. Want to get gramps and team up on him ? ''

She laughed. '' Why not ! It's a thirteen hour flight and it's been a while since I've seen him chuck a boardgame at someone! '' They chuckled and made their way to the back of the plane towards James and Ike.

********************************************************************************************************

Temperance had just made her way into her office , after having had a late breakfast with Sully. She was really behind on the newest case , and scolded herself for having indulged him. She should've gotten here earlier , she thought. Now , she'd have to stay late to catch up on the work when she had planned to go home early to work on her book. She was behind schedule on that too. Her publisher had been pressuring her for a new chapter , and he was getting really impatient. How had she let herself become so careless ? It really was quite unlike her. Perhaps she should have a talk with Sully and establish some ground rules in their relationship... She glanced at her watch , as her mind drifted back to Booth. She hoped he was doing alright. She estimated they'd been in the air about 5 hours by that time. She had just pulled her phone out of her purse to check her messages when Angela strolled into her office.

'' Sweetie ! There you are ! Boy , Sully sure has you pulling overtime doesn't he ? '' She plopped herself down on the corner of Temperance's desk and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

'' I don't know what that means. '' Temperance shot back.

'' It means you two are spending a lot of intimate time together. He must be really good , if he's got _you_ coming in late for work ! '' Angela beamed.

'' He is. But that is not relevant to my being late. Sully wanted to stop for breakfast , which we did. Although that was really not a good decision because I'm behind on the Werner case. The FBI is waiting for cause of death , and my publisher is waiting for me to finish the chapter I'm working on. I'm not used to being ineffective this way , and I find I'm uncomfortable with it. '' She frowned while she flipped through the Werner file.

'' Sweetie , you're aloud to have some fun and enjoy life once in a while ! In fact , it's sort of mandatory for a normal person. Besides , I'm sure Booth understands , and you can give him cause of death today as soon as you figure it out. ''

Temperance shook her head. '' Booth is not going to be available this week. Agent Perotta is taking over the case. ''

'' What ? '' Angela squeeled. '' Why ? You don't even like Perotta. What's wrong with Booth , did something happen ? '' Temperance was about to answer when Hodgins and Cam walked into the office.

'' Dr. B. , there you are ! I've been looking for you all over. I have the results you wanted on the dirt particles He said he wanted me to rush the results. ''

'' Booth is on his way to Japan to convince his wife to come back to America so she can escape certain death at the hands of a Bosnian dictator. I estimate his plane should touch down in Tokyo in about eight hours. ''

Hodgins and Angela both looked at her , their mouths open in shock and their eyes as wide as saucers.

'' Excuse me ? '' Hodgins sqeaked. Cam stepped forward and gestured to the couch.

'' I think you two should sit down. This is a long story. ''

She told them everything that had happened. Told them about Booth and Lexie's childhood , their marriage , and her death. Temperance listened , hearing the story for a second time. Trying to decipher any part of it that had not translated the first time she had heard it. Any part of it that would help her put it in better perspective , but she felt as lost as she had then. How would having this woman back affect her relationship with Booth ? How would she feel if he resumed his life with his wife , as is was before ? As soon as the thought popped into her head , she forced it back out. She didn't want to think about that right now. Today , she would concentrate on her work. It wasn't logical to speculate as to a course of action when one had no tangible facts to explore.

Cam finished recounting the events and waited for the inevitable barrage of questions that was sure to come.

'' Booth is married ? '' Angela breathed out. Cam nodded solemnly. '' But how ?... Why... He never said anything. ''

Temperance sighed.

'' Angela , you know Booth doesn't like to talk about his past. It's very diffcult for him. '' She said.

'' Yeah , but sweetie , this isn't about some guy he shot or his army days. He's MARRIED. How can he not have told us. '' Angela was incredulous.

'' Angie. I don't think you should talk about secret marriages. '' Hodgins replied. She looked chastised for a moment but continued.

'' It's not the same thing. I mean , come on ! '' Temperance held up a hand.

'' You're right Ange , it's not the same thing. You conveniently forgot about a wedding that had taken place on a whim. But Booth has , to all intents and purposes been a widower for ten years. He didn't know she was alive. He's really confused and hurting right now. ''

'' You're right sweetie , I'm sorry. How did he take it ? '' Angela asked , worry marring her face.

'' Like you would imagine. '' Cam said. '' Right now , I'd say he's more focused on getting her home and keeping her safe than anything else. I don't think it's really sunk in yet... '' Hodgins shook his head.

'' Poor guy. Well , another government cover-up ! They always think they're above everyone else ... ''

'' HODGINS ! '' Cam admonished. ''Now is not the time. '' He closed his mouth and nodded in assent. '' Let's just concentrate on the case at hand people. The FBI is waiting for our results , so everyone back to work ! '' She hustled Hodgins out of the room ahead of her.

Angela waited until they were out of earshot before she spoke.

'' And how are _you _taking it sweetie ? '' Temperance debated whether to lie to her and act as if it was none of her concern , but her friend knew her better than that. Plus , she could probably use Angela's point of view on this one.

'' I don't know Ange. I was shocked , you know ? It's silly and foolish. I made a decision , and my life is with Sully now , but I can't help wondering what this will mean for me and Booth. '' Angela smiled in understanding.

'' Honey, it's not foolish at all. I think you might be starting to think clearly at last. '' Temperance could not understand what she meant , but glossed over her words to address another of her concerns.

'' He's done so much for me Ange. He's been there for me everytime I've needed him. It's hard , but , I really want to be there for him now. I don't know if it's what he needs. '' Angela went over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

'' It is honey. And right now , it's the best thing you can do for him. ''


	6. Chapter 6

'' Mr. Booth ? ''

Booth snapped awake at the sound of the voice. He'd finally been able to doze off for a bit , but he had no idea how long he'd slept. Running his hand over his face , he struggled to sit up , and focused on the man in front of him.

'' Yeah ? '' He croaked out in a gravely tone. He cleared his scratchy throat and was grateful when Ike shoved a bottle of water his way. The man took the seat opposite him and held out his hand.

'' I'm John Gates , Under Secretary of the Navy. I'll be in charge of Captain Harrisson's repatriation to the United States , as well as heading the security detail that will be assigned to her protection. ''

Booth shook the man's hand , and looked him up and down , assessing him. His gut told him that this guy was trustworthy but he couldn't help raising a questionning brow at Ike , who immediately nodded his reassurance.

'' Seel , I know John personnally. We couldn't have handpicked a better guy to keep an eye on her. I wouldn't trust just anyone with this job , you know that. ''

Booth turned to look at the imposing looking man in front of him. He was dressed in an impeccable looking gray suit , and a crisp white shirt , that set off his dark , chocolate brown skin. He had a rugged looking face , and wide set shoulders that seemed tense , despite his relaxed stance. Everything about him screamed strength , except his eyes. He had dark , kind looking eyes , and it made Booth feel better. He instinctively felt that they would be in good hands with this man.

'' Mr. Gates. '' He said solemnly. He scooted over as his mother had now joined them and moved to take the seat beside him. She linked her fingers through his , and smiled at Gates in aknowledgement. Booth continued.

'' Ike's word is good enough for me. Thank you for helping us with this particular situation. May I ask what the plan of action is once we get to Japan ? ''

Gates nodded. '' Our main concern upon our arrival , is to get Captain Harrisson and... '' He trailed off at the look Ike gave him. '' Is to get Captain Harrisson under our jurisdiction as soon as possible , so as to cut off all outside interference. '' Booth frowned.

'' Outside interference. Meaning you don't trust military personnel , or the japanese intelligence. ''

'' Mr. Booth , however Jurcevic got wind of your wife being alive , it is absolutely certain , that the informant came from within our organization. As to the japanese intelligence agents , they are in charge of surveillance at this moment , and are adequate. But surely you understand that it is in her best interest to be transfered into our custody immediately. ''

Booth averted his eyes from the man and peered out of the window , watching the endless sea of clouds surrounding the plane. The closer he got to Japan , the more worried he became , and the feeling of urgency nearly overwhelmed him. What if something happened to her before they got there ? What if he didn't get a chance to hold her in his arms again because they had trusted the wrong people ? God ! He hated not having control over things. He turned back to them when his grandfather spoke up.

'' My grandson is keeping watch over her. I have more trust in him than in anyone you could muster up over there. He's kept her safe all this time. '' Booth felt a white-hot rage sweep over him , and could barely avoid snarling when he spoke.

'' Oh yeah ! I'm sure Jared's had a swell time keeping watch over her. ''

'' Seeley Christopher Booth ! '' His mom snapped. '' You will stop that this instant. Jared is your brother , and he may not be perfect , but he loves her , and has taken care of her all these years. You should be grateful. '' Booth finally did snarl.

'' GRATEFUL ! FOR WHAT ? Mom , I saw Jared four times in the last ten years. Now I know why he kept his distance , but anyone of those times he could've told me about her. He could've said something and he chose not to. You can bet he was happy to finally have her all to himself ! It's what he's wanted all his life after all. ''

He cowered a bit when he saw Ike and his grandfather looking angry. James spoke in a tone that he only ever used when he was beyond enraged , and Booth immediately knew that he had gone too far.

'' You will keep your temper in check young man , and stop acting like a jealous schoolboy. You should be ashamed of yourself , behaving this way in front of your mother and other company. '' Booth felt like he was eight years old again and was immediately contrite. '' Yes sir. '' He mumbled weakly.

Gates went on as if nothing had happened. '' Mr. Booth , we have reviewed your wife's file , as well as her and your brother's military records. We've spoken with the parties that have been in charge of her surveillance in the course of her identity reassignment , and everything points to the fact that your brother has been instrumental in keeping her hidden and safe. Now , I'm unaware of the family dynamics , but up until recently Jared Booth was one of the most decorated officers in the Navy , and had an exemplary record. Whatever he is outside the military , he was a credit to the Navy and a superb officer. He has no doubt assured her well-being even to the detriment of his own life. ''

Booth swallowed the lump in his throat. Jared had been dishonorably discharged form the Navy because of his involvement in saving his life , when he'd been captured by the gravedigger. And he had finally cleaned up his act , and stopped drinking , going to AA meetings , and taking charge of his life. The last time they has seen each other , Jared was heading off to India , and they had finally reached an understanding. A comfortable place from which to start rebuilding their relationship. Jared had been irresponsible most of his life , mostly due to what they had suffered at the hands of their father , but Booth had no doubt that he would have died to protect Lexie. He tried to push aside the guilt that had suddenly surfaced inside him.

'' I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that , I'm just very emotional right now. ''

Ike leaned forward and looked him square in the eye.

'' Seel , there are a lot of things that all of us could have done differently. There are things that are not yet resolved , and that you still need to know. But Jared , despite all his faults , has been a rock to her these past years. It even took _me_ by surprise. '' He hesitated before his next words, but felt they had to be spoken.

'' When I was in Naples , I had a long conversation with him. When you left , things got complicated , in more ways than one. But Jared stepped up to the plate. He was there for her in a way that you couldn't be at the time. When he found out she was in danger , he's the one who organized the whole operation for her retrieval in Iraq. He's the one who orchestrated her identity change , and he fought tooth and nail to have her transferred to Naples with him. He's the one that did it all. And before you say anything , the Secretary of Defense is the one who confirmed all of that to me. Jared never told me a thing until I confronted him with the evidence. '' He waited until Booth gestured for him to continue.

'' He's had his faults , and more than his share of problems , but in the last year especially , with help from you , Jared's become his own man. Which he never thought he could be. When he got out from under your father thumb , he had to contend with being in your shadow. '' Booth started to say something , but his mom shook her head , willing him to listen.

'' I know you can't understand and you're in no way responsible for his actions , but in his eyes , you were the prodigal son. The one who did everything right. The one everyone loved. The one who could do no wrong... He's never felt like he could measure up , and in some way he resented you for it. In the same way you resented him for being an idiot most of the time. But he's your brother , and he loves you. It took a lot for him to wake-up , we should thank your partner for her part in that by the way. But the point is , even while he was being an idiot , he was being a hero on the other side of the world. And the reason he did it , was for you. '' Booth threw Ike a derisive look.

'' He told me about the fight you had when Lexie went missing in Bosnia. He told me what you said , and it nearly destroyed him. When he found out you'd left her , he flew in to see her and tried everyting he could to reason with her. To make her contact you , and he nearly did it himself. Until we found out she'd been targeted. If you , or me , or you mom , or anybody else had been linked to her in any way , we would all have been in danger as well. And you might not believe me , but the guilt he's felt about keeping it from you , is probably what pushed him to the bottle even more. He never drank while on duty , and he never drank around Lexie, but boy did he make up fo it when he was on leave. The point is , he did it because he knew he'd failed you the first time , and he swore that he wouldn't fail you again. And yes , he does love Lexie. We all know that. But you should know her better than to think she would betray your memory that way. Jared has been nothing but a gentleman around her and I'll be eternally grateful to him for what he did for her. For us. ''

Katherine wiped at her eyes furiously with a handkerchief James had slipped her , and blew her nose noisily. James rubbed her back , and adressed his grandson.

'' None of us are perfect Seel. Not even you. The point is , we all do things that hurt the people around us , and sometimes, those things are necessary. Sometimes we don't have any other choice. Jared stepped up , and we should be grateful to him for that. Whatever else may come , just remember that. ''

Booth nodded , the knot in his stomach losening slightly , and he started seeing his brother in a whole new light. Maybe they could finally bury the hatchet , and start over. Whatever his faults, what he had done for Lexie was above and beyond the call of duty. They all straightened into their seats as the pilot's voice announced that they were about to start their approach into the Atsugi Naval Air Facilty.

Twenty minutes later they had disembarked , and were received by Ike's second in command , Rear Admiral Robert Lewis. They were shuffled through to Ike's office where they were to await transportation to their accomodations. Booth felt his nerves return with a vengeance. In a short amount of time , he would be seeing Lexie. After ten long years , and plenty of heartache , he would be reunited with his wife. He took deep breaths again , attempting to stem the flow of emotions that swelled up. He had just settled down in a chair when there was a knock on the door. His mouth fell open in surprise and he was instantly up on his feet and moving towards the intruder.

'' Nak ! What are you doing here ?! ''

The small japanese man bowed to Booth who bowed in return. And a minute later they embraced warmly.

'' Booth. It is a pleasure to see you again. ''

'' And you my friend. '' Booth retorded warmly. He turned to the others to introduce the new arrival. '' Everybody , this is my friend , Ken Nakamura. ''

Nak bowed to salute them , and they all returned the gesture.

'' Nak , this is my mom , my grandfather , Admiral Isaac Harrisson , a good friend of the family , and Mr. John Gates. '' Booth finished the introductions and turned back to his friend.

'' How did you know I was coming ? ''

Nak smiled. '' I received a call from Dr. Brennan last night informing me of your impeding arrival. I came to offer you my services. She explained the situation and I was able to ascertain that your family is perfectly safe. I've appointed two of my men to their security. '' Booth felt completely overwhelmed.

'' Thank you my friend. '' He said with a squeeze of Nak's shoulder.

He should have figured Bones would do something like this. He felt a tightening in his chest as her face appeared in his mind , and he swore to himself that he would call her as soon as he got the chance. He marveled at the fact that she had known he'd need a friend at a time like this , and found himself missing her terribly.


	7. Chapter 7

Booth deposited the one suitcase he had brought with him on the bed , in the room he'd be sharing with his grandfather. They hopefully wouldn't be staying that long. With any luck , they'd get Lexie under custody quickly and would be on their way back to America , where he could keep an eye on things himself. He sat down on the mattress and tried to compose himself before he had to leave for the next part of his trip. Nak knocked softly on the door and entered the room.

'' Booth , Mr. Gates is ready to leave. Your mother and grandfather agreed that it would be best if they stayed behind for today. ''

Booth nodded his agreement. They had discussed the plan once they'd gotten to Ike's house , and it had been argued that for the time being , Booth would go see Lexie by himself. It was going to be hard enough for the both of them without the added pressure of an audience. Besides , Lexie didn't even know he was coming. Didn't know that her father had spilled the beans , and with a killer on her tail , she was probably nervous enough as it was. Booth stood up slowly and gripped his friend's shoulder.

'' Thanks for coming with me Nak. It means a lot. '' Nak bowed his head , and for a moment seemed on the verge of saying something , but the moment passed and he gestured for them to get a move on. Booth followed him into the living room where the others were waiting. Ike got up and moved to stand in front of him.

'' Seel. Are you going to be okay ? '' He asked , his eyes boring into those of the man he considered his son.

'' Yeah. l'll be fine. '' Booth said with a confidence he didn't feel.

'' It won't be pretty you know. She'll be beyond furious that I broke her trust this way. And.... '' He looked pained for a moment , as if he too was on the verge of saying something important. '' Just... just remember that I love you , and I'm sorry. ''

'' It's okay Ike , you've already explained everything to me. I've played the _making people believe I'm dead_ game myself , and it was for a much less important reason than this. I'm not happy about it at all , but I get it. Or I'm trying to. We'll be fine. '' He hugged the man briefly and missed the look that passed between Ike , Nak , James and Gates. Nak stepped up to Booth and beckoned him with a hand on his arm.

'' We should go. It's a two hour drive to Moon Beach. '' Booth relented his grip on Ike and turned to hug his mother goodbye.

'' I love you sweetheart. '' She told him again and he hugged her tighter, trying to draw strength from her. '' You tell her if she doesn't get her butt back here tonight , her mama's going to come get her herself. That ought to get her going. '' Booth let out a watery laugh. Lexie had always had trouble disobeying his mother.

'' Yes ma'am. '' He gave her a military salute , and did the same for his grandfather.

'' Son. '' James said. '' Don't be too hard on your brother , and whatever happens , keep calm. There'll be time later to hash things out. Once she's safely in custody. '' Booth nodded and spared them one last look before heading out the door to the car.

********************************************************************************************************

'' Hey Sweetie ! '' Angela came sweeping through the door , a box full of food in her arms.

Temperance , who had been working her way through the day without stopping to eat, suddenly felt ravenous at the sight of the familiar looking take-out cartons.

'' Angela ! Thank you , I hadn't noticed the time. I've been trying to identify the marks found on the victim's ribs , and have been unsuccessful so far. This is getting very frustrating. Agent Perotta keeps interrupting my proceedings by calling me every half hour for a progress report. It's very unproductive. '' Angela snorted.

'' Yeah , just let Malibu Barbie stew for a while. She's a little too self-important for my taste. Now , come on ! '' She said gesturing to the couch area. '' Since Booth's not here at the moment , I've taken it upon myself to order the thai food you both seem to subsit on. '' She threw cushions on the floor and unceremoniously dropped herself down onto them. '' Let's have a picnic ! ''

Temperance laughed and marvelled again at how it was that two such opposite personnalities , could have come to be the best of friends. Angela could always manage to bring her out of herself.

'' All right ! '' She said sitting down primly on one of the cushions. '' Let's have a picnic. '' Angela beamed. They had just started opening the food cartons when Cam walked in.

'' Oh ! I'm sorry ! I didn't know you were busy. I'll let you eat and come back later. '' She turned to leave when Temperance stopped her.

'' Have you eaten lunch yet ? '' Cam shook her head.

'' Well , no actually , I've just finished the autopsy on the second victim. '' Temperance waved her over.

'' Come and sit down then , there's plenty of food , and it seems we're having a picnic. '' She said in a conspiratorial tone.

'' Yeah ! A picnic , and maybe a little Perotta bashing , after we've eaten of course. Wouldn't want to ruin our appetites. '' Angela added.

Cam hesitated for a minute , feeling , even after three years , that she was on the outside of the circle , looking in , where these two were concerned.

It surprised all three of them when it was Temperance that urged her over.

'' Come on ! '' She patted the seat beside her. '' If I were you I wouldn't waste any time , because Angela's probably going to hog the spring rolls... ''

Cam grinned , knowing something had just been settled between them , and gratefully took the seat beside Temperance. As they all began picking their way through the food , Hodgins poked his head into the office.

'' Cool ! '' He said as he started to approach them. '' I call dibs on the Tom yum... '' Angela snatched the soup container away from him before he had a chance to take it.

'' Out ! '' She snapped.

'' Hey ! No fair , you guys are in here having a feast and I haven't had anything to eat since my morning cornflakes. ''

'' This is a Girl's Club only gathering. Now , unless you can show us an engraved invitation , you can go have lunch with Wendell at the diner. '' She finished.

'' What ? You know , there seems to be a lot more Girl's Club gatherings around here than there used to be... You don't see us guys ganging up on you ! ''

'' That's because you have nothing to gang up on us with. '' Cam said with a mouth full of spring roll. '' We're strong , vital , intelligent women who do not need a mere man's approval , or company , to lead a successful life. We are woman , hear us roar ! '' Angela burst out laughing , and even Brennan cracked a smile.

'' Even I know that one ! '' She said , making Angela and Cam beam at her. '' Go get Wendell , Hodgins. Before the roaring gets too deafening , and we decide that the few things we _do_ need men for , we could actually do without... Well , in all objectivity , we _can_ do without it , as Angela is in a very successful lesbian relationship , and she does not seem to have any problem sublimating the penis with alternate solutions to satisfy her sexual needs. Making it obsolete , in reality.''

Hodgins turned beet red , and spun around on his heels so fast , it was a wonder smoke hadn't come out of his shoes. Temperance sat momentarily bewildered while the two other girls held their stomachs in fits of hysterics. Angela was having a hard time catching her breath from laughing so hard when she finally spoke.

'' Sweetie , that was priceless ! That one will definitely go down into the annals of history. '' Cam wiped at her eyes, having laughed until she was actually crying... She couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

'' Dr. Brennan , thank you. That actually just made my day ! ''

Temperance , who still couldn't understand what all the fuss was about , shrugged her shoulders and resumed eating. She glanced quickly at Cam , and decided the time was right to settle one little bit of business that had been weighing on her more and more , recently.

'' Cam , seeing as how we've been working together for three years now , and have come to appreciate and respect each other as individuals , do you think it would be possible for you to stop calling me Dr. Brennan. After all , I consider you my equal and friend , and I call you Cam all the time. If it wouldn't be too much to ask , I think it would make me more comfortable if you coud call me Temperance , or Brennan , or any variation therein of... '' She finished , suddenly uncomfortable at how the other woman would react. Angela gaped at her with her mouth open , the chopsticks she was holding frozen in mid-air , halfway to her mouth. This was really uncharacteristic of her friend, and it was a huge step forward for her.

Cam looked from Angela to Temperance , feeling just as shocked , and oddly touched. Another barrier had been broken down , and she was feeling more and more at home with these people. She chose her words carefully , knowing too , that this request hadn't been made lightly and had been a long time in coming.

'' It would be my honor Temperance. Thank you. '' She added , and was rewarded with a heartfelt smile from the scientist. Angela quickly changed the subject , before they all became maudlin and swore eternal sisterhood or something.

'' So , honey , have you heard from Booth yet ? ''

Temperance shook her head. '' No , but I'm assuming he's really busy with getting his wife to agree to come back home. I'm sure it can't be a comfortable situation for either of them. I hope he'll be all right. Booth has a tendency to be emotional , and in this situation , I think clearheadedness would be more effective and safe. '' Cam popped a shrimp into her mouth and shook her head.

'' I don't know. I know that family like my own , and Jim and Ike were holding something back. I couldn't figure it out , but I'd bet anything there's more than what they told us to the story... ''

'' Like what ? '' Angela asked , taking a sip of water. '' A ressussitating wife isn't enough ? '' Cam shrugged.

'' I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I just hope she won't make it too hard for them , and agree to come back quickly or Booth will go nuts. He never liked leaving things like this up to other people , and Lexie's safety will be a top priority for him. '' Cam noticed the pained look on Temperance's face , and knew that the doc had been fighting her feelings for Booth for a long time. It was obvious that she had kept her distance out of fear , and that now , with the threat of Lexie coming back , she had realized that it was highly possible that she could lose him for good. She put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

'' Temperance , I can't tell you not to worry. Booth's always worshipped Lexie , and vice-versa. But he's had to deal with a lot since her death , and ten years is a long time. People change. I have no idea what's going to happen. The only thing I know for certain is that I want her to come home just as bad as he does , because I don't want to lose her again. She is a wonderful person. But Booth is a gut man. A heart man. He's better than anybody else I know at following his instincts , and he's never been wrong yet. So trust him to make the right decisions in this instance too. ''

Temperance nodded , and resumed eating. Cam was right. Whatever his decision , Booth would do the right thing.

********************************************************************************************************

Booth got out of the car , and stretched his legs to try and get some feeling back into them. Why was it that everytime he went abroad, he was stuck trying to fit his 6' 2'' frame into a sardine can ? He raised his arms high over his head and pulled on each elbow in turn as he sighed in relief to finally be able to move. He sneaked a look at Gates who was busy talking on his cell phone. Nak started walking towards the beach and Booth followed him , knowing that each step he took brought him closer and closer to Lexie. He could swear he felt her presence.

As they reached the edge of the trees , Booth couldn't help but take a few minutes to admire the view. The strip of white sandy beach seemed to stretch interminably in front of them and he couldn't resist reaching down to run his fingers through the sand. It was powder soft , and warm , beckoning him to lay down on it , and spend his whole day soaking up the sun. The urge was so overwhelming , he actually dropped down and sat there for a moment , his eyes widening at the sight of the turquoise water in the distance. It was a warm , sunny day , and there was just enough of a breeze to make it bearable.

'' This place is beautiful. '' He breathed out.

'' Yes it is. '' Nak agreed. '' The south end of the beach is where all the hotels are , and that part is full of tourists. It's a very popular place. Easy to lose yourself in , if one has the need to do so. '' He then gestured to their current surroundings. '' But this end , is privately owned , and the land holds about a dozen cottages , all occupied at any time of the year by military personnel , who come here to... relax , as you would say in America. '' Yeah ! Booth thought he could definitely relax in a place like this. It was a paradise ! He frowned as a group of kids came running down the beach , splashing and playing in the water. He could hear their screams of delight as they staged a water fight near a rackety looking dock , around which were tied about a dozen multi-colored kayaks.

'' Nak , are you sure this place is secure ? '' It seemed to him , if there were people hanging about , families that were staying in the cottages surrounding them , Lexie's being undercover would be hard to manage. Gates walked up to them just then.

'' Agent Booth , seven of the twelve cottages on this particular piece of land are occupied at the moment. Every single person has been checked out thoroughly and has been cleared. As you saw on our way in , no one can get in or out of this place without identification. I can assure you , that Captain Harrisson has been under very tight surveillance. Now , the transport van we requested is on its way. We should get going , if we're to make it back to Atsugi before night fall. ''

Booth nodded , and spared one last look at the kids , who were still playing innocently in the water. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so carefree , and he found himself longing for the feeling.

They'd been walking about five minutes when Nak turned onto a path , made out of seashells , that led to a traditional japanese cottage. Booth instantly tensed up , knowing that the moment had come. He could barely breathe anymore. He didn't seem to remember how to. His mind went blank for a minute but he was brought back to reality when one of the kids down on the beach let out a keening wail. A second later , a man stumbled through the side door in a rush , and had started moving towards them when he stopped short , and went absolutely still as his eyes landed upon Booth.

'' Jared. '' Was all Booth could find to say. And they stood there , looking at each other , brother to brother , man to man.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth didn't know how long they'd been standing there , just staring at each other. It could've been a minute , or an hour , he had no idea. He felt a lot of conflicting emotions running through him at that moment , and he didn't know which one to deal with first. It had been easy to be mad at Jared , he was still mad at him. But now , here , in this very moment , he felt that his brother had made the right decision , and , as he let his eyes roam over him , he realized that this was not the same man he'd always known. This was a man with a purpose. A man who had at last decided to put others before himself, and a man who seemed healthy , both in mind and in body. A man , Booth realized , that was now more completely his brother , than he'd ever been before. He cocked his head to the side , and gave a tight lipped smile.

'' So , how was India ? '' Jared seemed to size him up for a moment and then , the same reluctant grin appeared on his face.

'' It was great. I just didn't get to stay there as long as I'd planned. ''

Booth nodded his head , and cut to the chase. '' Where is she Jared ? ''

His brother seemed to stare at something over his shoulder for a moment , but quickly turned his eyes back onto him. '' She's over at Lt. Williams' house. Two doors down. He's got a Cessna 206 Floater , and she's been getting bored. Should be back soon , though. ''

Booth almost laughed. Knowing Lexie , she must have been bored the minute she stepped foot onto this beach. The idyllic views , and white sandy beaches , would do nothing to appease her restlessness. She'd never been one to stop and smell the roses. Trust her to find a plane in a place like this... Figured ! He raised an eyebrow at Jared.

'' She got a shadow ? '' He had to make sure , otherwise he'd go over there himself and get her right now.

'' Agent Brown. Peter Brown. Secretary of Defense put him on her himself. Only place she's safe from him is when she's in the bathroom. She's almost sent him back in a body bag a couple of times. Had to hide her weapons. '' Jared's lips quirked.

Booth could imagine. She must have made his life miserable , poor guy. Now that he thought about it , it couldn't have been a barrel of laughs for Jared either. A pissed off Lexie was something to behold , and you didn't want to be caught at the wrong end of that tornado. He looked his brother square in the eye again.

'' We're gonna have to talk Jar. '' Jared nodded gravely and held the stare.

'' Yeah , we are. But not right now. '' Booth agreed.

'' No , not right now. Right now , I'm gearing up for the fight of the century , and I'd appreciate a little help from you. She'd be better protected back home , Jar. '' His brother nodded vigorously.

'' I know that , and I don't think it's going to be as hard as you think to convince her of that. ''

'' Why ? '' Booth asked , suddenly tense.

'' The canadian ? Ben Jones ? '' Booth grunted his recognition at the name , cold sweat suddenly trickling down his spine and a blind fear squeezing his heart.

'' He was found dead an hour ago in his house. Shot to the back of the head along with his wife and two kids. '' Booth's heart almost leaped out of his throat.

'' Government made him disappear. How'd they find him ? ''

'' We don't know , the boys over at base are trying to figure it out. '' Jared gestured to a house a little way down from where they were standing. Booth whirled on Gates.

'' Did you know about this ? '' He snapped , and Gates nodded quickly , suddenly finding Booth very intimidating.

'' They filled me in when I called for the van. ''

'' WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ? '' Booth was so far beyond furious he could barely see straight. Gates stepped back a few paces.

'' Because our priority is to get your wife out of here as fast as we can , and there are other things to worry about at the moment. '' Booth winced.

'' What ? What other things ? What the hell are you... '' He stopped abruptly as a group of men suddenly rushed past them and beelined for the kids in the water. Booth already had his gun in his hand , at the ready , and he whirled around expecting to see Lexie being dragged away , or hurt.

Jared took one look behind his brother , to where his eyes had wandered before , and let out a long deep sigh of despair.

'' Ah hell ! '' Jared spat out. '' Seel , you can put your gun away , they're our guys. '' He was swearing softly under his breath as he started making his way towards the commotion a few yards away. Booth was utterly confused , and before he could ask his brother what was going on , the gaggle of kids had come running towards Jared , all calling his name , and talking at the same time. Jared pointed to one of them and the kid started talking at lightning speed.

'' Jared , we just did it to help _her_ out. Steve was bugging her and she thought she could just get rid of him for a little while , and then we started building sandcastles , and we went back into the water , and we just forgot about him. Don't tell my mom okay ? _She'_s the one who told us what to do , it's not our fault. ''

Booth thought the boy looked scared as he rattled on endlessly. His red swim trunks were dripping wet , and his blond hair was plastered to his head. He was shivering , either from being cold or afraid, Booth didn't know which , but , judging from the other kids all crowding around Jared, he guessed it was the first one.

He was almost knocked off his feet when a little girl came barrelling through the crowd , and jumped onto Jared's back. Booth could see a very angry looking man stomping his way towards them , two paces behind her. Jared tried to turn his head , and look at the kid , but she was holding onto his neck so tightly , he couldn't move a muscle. The pink neon sunglasses she wore concealed her eyes , but Booth could tell from the sly little smirk on her face that she was happy about something. He realized that she was the _she_ to which the boy had been referring to. She was still hanging on tightly to Jared, her frilly pink bathing suit drenching his brother's back , and her dark curly hair dripping onto his neck. There was something oddly familiar about the kid , but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Jared twisted his head and gazed up at her just as the pissed off dude had reached them.

'' Bug , what the hell did you do this time ? '' He asked , trying to pry her arms away from his throat. She finally relented and let him set her back onto her feet. She immediately turned to face the fuming man and held up a slender finger , pointing it at him.

'' He's always following me , telling me what to do. He said I couldn't go kayaking today and everybody else was going ! '' The man guffawed and Jared rose a questionning eyebrow at him , waiting for an explanation.

'' She waited until I had to go to the Handy-John , and locked me in. '' He gestured to a porter-potty at the edge of the beach. The door was hanging open , clearly wrenched from its hinges , and shreds of black tape were twisted all around it. '' I've been banging on the door for half an hour ! That kid's a menace ! '' The man spat. Booth found it hard to keep a straight face. He peered at the potty again , and turned to Jared.

'' Looks like they used hockey tape... '' Jared rubbed the bridge of his nose before staring down at the little girl. She assumed an innocent expression and her lips formed into an unhappy pout. Booth had to admit the kid was really cute. Jared kept on staring at her until she relented.

'' It's the tape from your bag... He started it ! Why does he have to follow me all the time ? How come I have to do what he says ? He's not my daddy ! '' Jared suddenly shifted his eyes away from her for a minute before squatting down to her level.

'' Bug , you know why he's following you , we've told y... ''

'' EMMA KATHERINE HARRISSON !!!! ''

Booth went completely numb. He would have recognized that voice anywhere. Everything around him seemed to stop. Every image , every sound , every person , seemed to freeze and disappear until all he could see was the flaming red hair he'd dreamed about for the last decade. What little air had been left in his lungs suddenly escaped on a choke. His heart felt like it would explode when she finally came into view.

She had changed. Her body was lusher that he remembered. He could tell , as it was currently encased in a form fitting white tanktop , and loose baby blue cotton pants. And her face had matured. Still Lexie , still heartbreakingly gorgeous , but with an awareness , and a strength that hadn't been there before. All the feelings he'd had so long ago , came rushing back to him before he processed what she'd said. As his mind slowly cleared of the fog that had seized it , he watched her walk purposefully towards Jared and the kid , and he realized that she hadn't seen him yet.

As she reached her intended destination , everything happened at once. Jared unconsciously averted his eyes in Booth's direction , which in turn made Lexie follow the gaze. And , as Booth and his wife finally set eyes on each other for the first time in a decade , the little girl's sunglasses slid down her nose when she turned her head to smile up at Lexie. Booth's heart stopped. And the memory came back to him full force. Emma Katherine Harrisson. He saw the look of panic on Lexie's face before he forced himself to look back at the child. She was staring up at her mother with the same sparkling , vivid green eyes that had haunted his dreams , and the grin that seemed to light up her face was the same one he'd seen countless times , in the mirror.

**********************************************************************************************

Booth had been sitting at the edge of the dock for an hour , looking out at the sea. When he heard footsteps coming up behind him , he'd known who it was even before he turned around.

'' I'm not in the mood Jar. '' His brother ignored the jab and sat down beside him.

'' I know. ''

'' No , you don't. '' Booth had gone passed fuming anger and resentment and had gone straight into a deep , gut-wrenching sadness.

'' No , I don't. '' Jared agreed.

Booth didn't even have the strength to argue with him. Didn't even want to. He just wanted to understand how they could have kept this from him. He had been through hell and back in a day and a half. First his wife had come back from the dead , and now he had a nine year old daughter he'd never even known existed. He felt nauseated. He felt drained. He was exhausted.

'' Who knew about this ? '' He asked his brother , needing to know.

'' Just Lexie , Ike and me. '' Jared stared out into the turquoise water , his heart going out to his brother , but at the same time , relieved that he didn't have to hide anything, anymore.

'' Grandpa ? '' Jared shook his head.

'' No. Unless Ike told him when he told him about Lexie , but no. Neither did mom. ''

Booth choked back the sob that was threatening to escape , and nodded. He let his gaze sweep over the magnificent view in front of him , and took a deep breath.

'' When was she born ? '' He asked in a trembling voice.

'' December 25th , 1999. '' Jared felt his own throat closing up with emotion.

'' Christmas ? '' Booth couldn't help but chuckle. He'd always loved Christmas , it was his favorite time of year.

'' Yep. Ironic for a wild child. '' Jared answered him , a catch in his voice.

'' Is she... Is she , you know ... okay ? '' Booth had so many questions he wanted to ask , and even though now was not the time , and he knew he should be pissed at his brother, he felt he wouldn't have wanted to get the answers from anyone else.

Jared seemed to think for a minute , and sneaked a sideways glance at his brother before he answered.

'' If you mean is she healthy ? Than , yeah , she's as strong as a hoarse. She's never been sick a day in her life. Not even the chicken pox or anything... If you mean is she smart ? Than yeah , she's smarter than the lot of us put together. We can barely keep up with her. She speaks four languages , can do high school level algebra , has a pretty good knowledge of basic mechanics , and has already started flying lessons. But you know , give the kid a break ! Getting into trouble every chance she gets , eats away at her study time ! '' Jared was relieved to see his brother smile.

'' Yeah , I kind of got a sense of déja vu with the scene earlier. '' Booth chuckled , remembering the prank.

'' The apple didn't fall far from the tree , that's for sure. '' Jared stared at Booth and measured his words. ''In more ways than one. ''

'' She's a beautiful little girl. '' Booth couldn't help the small pang of pride he felt. She really was a very pretty child , much like Lexie had been.

'' She is , but that's not what I meant. '' Booth nodded.

'' I know what you meant. '' Booth took a deep breath and let it out. '' Why didn't she tell me Jar ? '' A lone tear tracked its way down his cheek , and Jared felt his heart squeeze in sympathy.

'' She didn't know she was pregnant when you left. I don't know what you said to her that night , she never told me , but it was bad enough , that she felt you wouldn't have wanted to come back anyway. It broke her heart. ''

Booth looked away , remembering that night clearly , and the shame of the words he had screamed at her washed over him again. Jared waited a few seconds before continuing.

'' You know that canadian soldier ? And his family ? They weren't the first ones. '' Booth turned back swiftly to face Jared.

'' What ? ''

'' By the time we found out that Jurcevic was after the group of hostages , he'd already found four of them and executed them. We also found out that they'd shot and killed their family members. Didn't care who they were. If they were tied to them , they died. I guess it was an intimidation tactic on their part. She warned us not to tell you because she figured if they knew that you weren't together anymore , they wouldn't go after you. Emma stayed behind with Ike , until we got Lexie to safety. At that time they had no idea she'd had a baby , so Emma was safe. And , after Lexie faked her death , she knew they'd leave Ike alone too. ''

'' A year later, I told Ike to send Emma over , that Lexie had wanted it that way , and that it was a safer place for her to be. He agreed , and a couple of months after that , once Lexie and Emma were settled , she wrote you a letter , to tell you everything. By that time , another body had been found , same M.O. And they'd shot his 83 year old mother too. Lexie took it really hard , but wanted to send you the letter anyway. She missed you , and she wanted you to know about Em. But you'd had Parker by then , and I had to tell her. If anything went wrong , it wasn't just you they'd go after anymore , it was your son too. I've never seen her so upset. She nearly gave up on everything. I caught her once , sitting on her bed , her gun in her hands , just staring at it... '' Jared wiped at his eyes and Booth was stock still.

'' She was tired Seel. Tired of running , of being scared , of having to look over her shoulder all the time. She was worried about Emma. And she missed you like crazy. She hasn't even looked at anyone else since the night you left. When I told her about Parker , she ripped up the letter , told me never to mention it again , and leave you alone so you could live your life in peace and be happy. She'd stay dead , and Jurcevic would never go after you and Park , or her father. ''

'' Until three years ago. '' Booth croaked. Finding his voice had deserted him as he thought over what Jared had just told him.

'' Until three years ago. '' Jared agreed. '' It hasn't been easy for her Seel , being cut off from everyone she loves. Raising a daughter without her family around... I've helped her , been there for her , for Emma , I did the best I could . But I wasn't you and I wasn't Ike or mom. The guy that was in charge of her security , a guy named Horton , he gave her the all clear , said everything was good , that it was safe to go back. So she called Ike. One thing led to another , and he got her transfered to Japan. Wanted to make up for lost time. He asked her to call you but she said too much time had passed. That she didn't want to turn your life upside-down again. Or your son's. Said she'd lost any right into your life. And everything was good for a while , until we found out that Jurcevic was bearing down on her again , a week ago. '' Booth nodded.

'' This guy Horton ? You got his file ? '' Booth was all business again.

'' Yeah , the guys at base have it , but we've got to figure someone at Atsugi is in on it. And now , we've got to catch those bastards before anything else happens. Lexie's the last one left and they won't let up. Especially now that they've got all the leverage they want. ''

'' What do you mean ? '' Booth asked , knowing what he was going to say before he said it. He couldn't have stopped the ice cold fear from running through his veins even as Jared answered.

'' Because now they know about Emma. ''

'' Come on. '' Booth was up on his feet and heading towards the cottage before Jared had even gotten a chance to move.

'' You going to be okay ? '' Jared asked , nudging his brother.

'' I'll think about that later. '' Booth said. '' We still need to talk. All of us. '' He added as he thought of the conversations he had to have with his brother , Lexie , and Ike. '' But right now , I have to get them the hell out of here , and back home. I'm not letting them out of my sight. '' Jared reached out and tugged on his brother's arm , effectively stopping Booth in his tracks.

'' She can't lose Emma , Seel. That little girl is her whole life. '' Booth swallowed with difficulty and blinked against the tears in his eyes.

'' We won't lose her Jar. Either of them. '' Booth headed off towards the house with a purposeful step and squared his shoulders against the feeling of impending danger creeping up his spine.

He wasn't going to lose his family. Not again.


	9. Chapter 9

When Booth and Jared entered the house , they were met by an army of intelligence agents , japanese police officers and various american officials. The living room had become a veritable command center. Booth could see Gates conversing intensely with one of the men he figured was from Base Ops. He deliberately turned his back on them and scanned the room for any sign of Lexie or Emma. He couldn't see them anywhere. He started moving towards the kitchen to try and find them , but Nak walked up to him , his arms outstreched , as if in pleading , a sad expression on his face.

'' Booth , I must apologize... '' Booth put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from talking.

'' Nak , it wasn't your place to say , I understand that. '' His friend nodded , and Booth beckoned Jared over to introduce them properly. Nak bowed deeply , aknowledging Jared.

'' It is an honor to meet Booth's brother. '' Jared gave a pained expression and bowed back before extending his hand for Nak to shake.

'' Yeah , I'm not sure it's such an honor. I haven't exactly been the greatest brother in the world. Seeley kind of got the wrong end of the deal on that one. '' Nak gripped his hand even tighter , and looked at Booth before speaking.

'' We all have faults. You have kept his wife and child safe from harm , regardless of your own safety. You have also protected your brother at great personal loss. It _is_ an honor to meet you. '' Jared bowed again , warmed by his words.

'' Thank you , Mr. Nakamura . It means a lot to me. ''

Booth marveled again at the change in his brother. Nak was right , whatever had happened between him and Jared , whatever bad blood there had been , Jared had stepped up to the plate on this one and kept both Lexie and his daughter safe. He clapped a hand on Jared's shoulder , the brothers exchanging a look that spoke volumes.

He and Jared would be okay , Booth thought. They'd talk , settle things , and maybe they could finally be friends. But right now , all he wanted to do , was what he hadn't done a few hours ago. He'd leave the discussions and the arguments for later. Right now , he wanted to find Lexie , and he wanted to hold her in his arms again , to make sure she was real , and not one of the many dreams or visions he'd had of her since her death. He wanted to see his daughter again , and get to know her better. He wanted a lot of things , but there was no time. They had to get moving , they couldn't stay here much longer, it wasn't safe.

'' Nak , where's my wife ? '' He asked his friend , after a quick look in the kitchen had assured him that the girls were not in there. Nak pointed in the direction of the hallway.

'' She and your daughter are gathering up their belongings. '' Booth looked questionningly at Jared , but his brother shook his head.

'' You go ahead. I want to make sure we have all the intel in order. They're probably in Emma's room , second door on the right. '' With that , Jared walked away , moving to join the chaotic group in the living room , while Booth hesitantly walked towards the hallway.

He could hear the muffled sounds of feminine voices , and he remembered enough to recognize the guarded tone in Lexie's voice. She was obviously trying to keep calm , so as not to scare Emma. Booth pushed open the door and stood there , watching , mesmerized by the two of them.

Lexie was bent over the bed , quickly and efficiently packing clothes into a duffel bag , while her daughter was sprawled on the floor , flat on her stomach , looking for something under the bed.

'' But mommy... I can't find him. '' She sniffled , clearly upset.

'' Emma-bug , I promise we'll find him. He can't be very far , you haven't even taken him outside. Just let me finish putting the clothes away , and I'll help you look for him , okay ? '' Emma crawled back up onto her knees and sniffled again , wiping at her eyes.

'' You promise ? '' Lexie stopped her furious packing and bent down to plant a soft kiss on her daughter's head. She took Emma's face between her hands and brushed away a strand of curly brown hair that had fallen into the girl's eyes.

'' Em , baby , I just have to finish packing. You know we have to go , I've explained that to you. As soon as everything's done , I'll help you find him , okay ? We won't leave without Arthur. I promise. ''

'' 'Kay. '' The little girl answered , still sniffling.

Booth had silently moved into the room , drawn by the sight of his long-lost wife , and his little girl's tears. He cleared his throat and was rewarded by identical green-eyed stares as they both whipped their heads around in surprise. Lexie seemed to freeze on the spot , her arms falling limply to her sides , her left hand still holding one of Emma's shirts. Once again, everything seemed to fade out of his mind , and she was all he could see , all he was aware of. Neither one of them moved , their gazes locked , each consumed by the memories , and feelings , that had ben suppressed for so long. It wasn't until their daughter's voice pierced through the fog , that they finally snapped backed to reality.

'' Mommy ? '' The little girl's head was swiveling back and forth between them. She was clearly confused as to what was going on. Lexie quickly remembered herself , and turned to her daughter.

'' Emma , can you go and get your knapsack , baby , please ? We'll need to put your books and toys in it. I think it's in Jared's truck. '' The girl turned her eyes questionningly at Booth for a last time before she nodded and sped off.

'' So... '' Booth said in a raspy voice. '' Arthur , huh ? '' Lexie nodded, and a sad smile formed on her lips.

'' Yeah. He's sort of been keeping her company since she was born. Watching over her. She never goes anywhere without him. ''

She looked back into his eyes , and he could see the hurt clouding them. He felt himself getting teary-eyed again , as he thought about the fact that his childhood companion was now his daughter's best friend.

He'd been given the stuffed bunny by his grandmother when he was four. She'd bought it for him when he'd spent a week-end at his grandparent's house and had been scared of sleeping in a strange room , all by himself. She'd read to him the night before , about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table , and he'd been fascinated by it all. As any boy would have been. So , when he went to bed that night , she told him the bunny would protect him , that he was as fearless and brave as King Arthur , and that no harm would come to him while he was around. And so he had named the fluffy blue toy , Arthur. That bunny had been with him from that day on , all through childhood and even through puberty. It had always had a place with him wherever he went.

'' I wondered where he'd gone. '' He said weakly , trying to brighten the mood. She shrugged her shoulders , awkwardly.

'' You forgot about him when you left... '' They both avoided each other's eyes , not wanting to dwell on the past just yet. Booth reminded himself that they didnt have the luxury of time , but try as he might , he just couldn't leave here without making a couple of things clear first. He braced himself before raising his gaze to her again.

'' Look Lex , I don't know how to do this. How to react. Two days ago my life was going fine. Everything was good. Not perfect , but good , you know ? I had my friends , and my family , and my little routine , and everything was in order. But now , I'm in Japan , to save my wife , who's suddenly not dead anymore , from a sadistic Bosnian rebel Chief , and I find out I have a kid I didn't know about. Oh , and the brother I always thought was an irresponsible pain in the ass ? He turns out to be the reason my family and I haven't been shot dead yet. It's... It's just a lot to take in , you know ? ''

He nearly flinched as he saw the telltale tightening of her lips , and was nearly disappointed when the explosion he was expecting didn't come. Instead , she turned back to the task at hand , and was opening another drawer to dump its contents into the duffel bag.

'' Lex... '' He pleaded , but she wouldn't face him.

'' Look , I don't have time for this. I have to get my daughter out of here... ''

'' MY daughter too , Lex '' Booth reminded her. '' And just because I didn't know she existed before today , does not mean I wouldn't lay down my life for her now. ''

Lexie's shoulders tensed. She lifted her head , and stared at the wall in front of her.

'' I'm sorry I never told you. I'm sorry I let you believe that I'd died , but it was the only way I could make sure that you stayed safe. You don't know what he's done... What he's capable of... He's killed so many people... There's no way I would let him hurt any of you , just because of me. I'm more sorry than you will ever be able to understand , and I wish more than anything that all of this wasn't happening...''

Her voice was almost a whisper as she spoke , and that simple fact scared him more than he'd ever been , up to that point. He saw her shoulders begin to shake , and sheer terror seized his heart. Lexie didn't cry. She didn't lose her cool , ever. She was the most fearsome , in control person he had ever known. He hesitated for a split second , before he moved. But he had wanted to hold her since the first minute he had laid eyes on her again , and now , seeing her looking so lost , so fragile , so unlike the Lexie he knew , he couldn't stop himself from going to her and pulling her to him so he could finally take her in his arms.

''Ssshhh ! It's okay. I'm here... '' He said , rubbing her back. He couldn't have described the feeling of holding her again if he'd tried. He pushed his face into her hair , breathing her in , marveling at the fact that even after all these years , she still smelled the same. She still fit in the same way against him. After a few seconds , she tried to pull away , but he tightened his hold , and finally she settled into his embrace. They held onto each other for a long moment , and then she pushed at him , breaking contact. She started going around the room , opening closets , looking in corners , making sure she'd hadn't forgotten anything.

'' Look , I know you have a thousand questions , and you deserve to have them answered , but I just want to get Emma out of here , okay ? '' She implored him , willing him to understand.

'' We'll have to hash this out Lex. I'm not going anywhere this time. ''

'' I know that. '' She answered as she came to a stop and faced him.

'' And I'm going to be a father to my little girl. '' The look he gave her was intense , willing her to challenge him.

'' I know that too. '' She responded just as intensely.

He nodded , thankful that they were on the same wavelength on that one.

'' Does she know who I am ? Or does she think Jared... ? '' He swallowed , suddenly weary of the answer.

'' She knows who you are. She knows your name , she knows Jared is your brother , and she knows that you didn't know about her when you left. '' His look told her that he still felt the shame of what he'd done that night and she rushed to reassure him. '' I told her why you couldn't be with us , and that when it was safe , she'd get to meet you. '' His eyebrows shot up.

'' And she understood that ? ''

'' She's grown up having two identities. Her own , and a fake name we had to give her to keep her protected. She's grown up with an uncle who's worked on subs his whole life , and was promoted to Lt. Commander of the Naples fleet. Her mother is an elite Navy pilot who risks her life every day flying on covert missions and who also happens to be the commanding officer of seven special ops air squadrons. And she's known that her father is an FBI Special Agent since she was old enough to understand what that meant. '' Booth wanted to laugh , thinking that his poor little girl didn't have much of a conventionnal family.

'' I don't lie to her Seel. I never did. Emma's a very smart kid. She can smell a lie from a mile away. She has a sixth sense when it comes to that... It's one of the many things that she got from you. ''

'' I know it was hard Lex , and I'm... '' Lexie held up a hand.

'' I'm not saying that so that you'll feel sorry. It's just a fact. She may look like me , and have my talent for getting into trouble , but the rest of her , that's almost all you. Which made it a hundred times harder for me ... '' She wiped away at the tears that were falling freely now , and squared her shoulders again.

'' Look , she's seen pictures of you , and althought you've put on a couple of years , I'm sure she's figured it out by now ... But Emma , she's... She likes to think things over before she acts on anything , so just , just let her do this in her own time okay ? ''

He nodded , understanding that she meant he shouldn't rush Emma into anything. The door suddenly opened with a bang , and Jared pushed into the room with Emma once again on his back , her hands entwined around his neck.

'' Hey ! '' He said , looking from Booth to Lexie. '' Gates told me to come and get you. We need to get moving. Now. '' Emma reached around him and held out her arm , the familiar stuffed bunny dangling from it.

'' Look mommy I found him ! '' Her eyes veered curiously to Booth , and he could sense that she was sizing him up. Looking at her now , he could see what Lexie had meant. She looked almost exactly like her mother had at that age. The only difference , was that her long curly hair was not the deep red shade of his wife's , but his own dark brown color. Her lips were pursed in an expression he recognized as pensive , and they were delicately shaped , again just like her mother's , but he'd seen for himself , that when she smiled , she was definitely her father's daughter.

*****************************************************************************************************8

They'd been driving for two hours , and Booth had contented himself with observing his little girl. He spied her every look , her every move , and had been delighted to discover that she was a very inquisitive child. They had been bombarded with question after question from the start of their journey. And while the adults were clearly on their guard , watching for any sign of danger , Booth had made it a point to answer every one of them. He could tell she now knew who he was , but she didn't let on. It was as if she was testing him , watching for his reactions , weighing his answers. By the time they'd reached Atsugi and were safely back on base , she'd fallen asleep curled up on the seat between him and Lexie.

When they reached Ike's house , his grandfather and mother were waiting on the porch , and Booth knew instantly that Katherine had been filled in on Emma's existence. They had barely been parked when the side door of the van slid open, and Lexie was pulled out and embraced warmly , lost in a sea of arms and tears. Jared moved to pick Emma up , but Booth stopped him.

'' I've got her , Jar. '' Jared nodded and went to join the others.

Booth carefully slipped one hand under his daughter's legs , mindful not to wake her , and gathered her up into his arms with the other. She gave a soft sigh and turned her face into his neck. He'd just gotten her out of the van , when he felt her eyelids flutter against his skin.

'' Don't forget Arthur , daddy... '' She said in a small , sleepy voice.

Booth looked down at her as she drifted off again and felt his heart melt.


	10. Chapter 10

The man was infuriating ! Temperance couldn't believe they had been discussing this for a whole hour. She wished he would just understand that she was not ready or even willing to take this step. She sneeked a peek at her watch again , wondering when Sully would just accept her decision and move on. She was wasting precious time sitting here , arguing with him , when she should be in the lab , working on the latest case. She briefly wondered about Booth , and what he could be doing at that moment... She hoped it was going smoothly for him , and that his wife wasn't putting up too much of a fight... Although , it was now close to eleven o'clock in Japan , so he might be getting ready for bed...

'' TEMPE ! '' She was startled out of her reverie , as Sully stood before her , hands on his hips , waiting for her reaction.

'' I'm sorry , what ? '' She tried to remember the last thing he had said to her , but try as she might , her mind drew a complete blank.

'' I asked you to give me one good reason why we shouldn't move in together. It's the logical thing to do when two people who have been together a while , and who love each other , want to further their commitment and relationship. '' He was getting mad , and couldn't believe she wasn't as enthusiastic about this as he was.

'' I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this. '' She huffed. '' I am simply not ready to give up my freedom , or my personnal space , just because you need to assert control over our situation. ''

'' Control over our situation ? What the hell are you talking about ? '' He almost screamed. '' Am I alone in wanting to make this thing between us more permanent ? More serious ? '' He put his hands flat on her desk and faced her , waiting for a response.

'' Yes. '' She retorded.

'' Excuse me ?! '' He finally did scream , and she rolled her eyes , hoping he would calm down.

'' We've only been together for three months Sully. And you know where I stand on monogamous long term relationships. I'm not going to change my mind simply because you need to demonstrate alpha-male behaviour and mark your territory. I like things the way they are. I like to have my own place and my own schedule , and I like having only myself to think about. ''

'' Right ! '' He spat viciously. '' You only think about yourself. Funny ! Half the time , when we're together , I have the feeling it's not you or me that you're thinking about. ''

'' What are you talking about ? '' She was suddenly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going.

'' I am talking about the reason you didn't leave for the carribbean with me two years ago. I am talking about the reason you always seem to be too distracted or too busy to concentrate on us. ''

'' Now you're just being ridiculous ! '' She turned away from him , to fuss with paperwork on her desk.

'' Ridiculous huh ? So the fact that you won't commit to me has absolutely nothing to do with the way you might feel about your partner ? '' His eyes were boring into hers , waiting for her to deny his accusation.

'' No , it has nothing to do with Booth ! He's my partner , my friend... Plus , he's marrried. '' She said , knowing full well that she was partially lying to him.

'' What ? '' Sully was speechless.

'' Booth is married. He's in Japan right now to pick up his wife and bring her back home. She's in some life-threatening danger and he wants to make sure she stays safe. ''

'' But... When ?... How... ? '' Sully was trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

'' A long time ago , and until recently he thought she was dead... You know what ? This is not my story to tell , it Booth's. And if he wants to tell you , he will. In the meantime , I would appreciate it if we could discuss this at a later time , as I do have a job that I'm supposed to be doing. '' She threw him an exasperated look and crossed her arms indicating that she was finished talking about this.

'' Okay. Fine. At least now I know it's just me you that you have a problem with. '' He threw her one final glare and stomped out of her office.

She shook her head , incredulous at the way Sully had just behaved. Why was it so complicated to understand that she had no interest in sharing all of herself with someone else ?... She was a strong , intelligent , capable woman , and she liked living on her own terms... Well , she thought guiltily , she _would_ make an exception for one man , and one man only. She suspected life with him would be something she had never known she needed but always unconsciously wanted. She jumped in surprise when Angela and Cam swooped into the office.

'' Sweetie. '' Angela said. '' Why was Sully running out of here like a bat out of hell ? ''

'' Because I just told him that I had no interest in moving in with him. What is with men and their need to officialize everything ? Why do women have to give up their identities just to stroke the male ego into thinking that they have rights over us ? ''

Cam and Angela looked at each other , both knowing the source of the problem.

'' Come on Temperance. '' Cam coaxed. '' Time for lunch. Angela and I were thinking Sushi Sushi ? '' Angela nodded enthusiastically.

'' Yeah honey , come on ! A little fresh air and spicy tuna will do you a world of good. ''

Temperance smiled at them , and opened her desk drawer to take out her purse. Just as she was about to get up , the cursor on her computer screen blipped , and a web box opened up indicating an awaiting transmission. She hurriedly clicked on it , having seen the tag name on the box.

'' Booth ! '' She exclaimed as her partner suddenly appeared on the computer screen. Cam and Angela rushed around the desk so they could get in on the conversation , and see Booth for themselves.

'' Hey Bones ! '' He said tiredly. He grinned as the other two appeared , and waved goofily at the three of them. '' Wow ! I didn't know this would be a conference call ! ''

'' We were just about to go out to lunch. '' Temperance explained anxiously. '' How are you Booth ? Are things going as planned ? ''

'' Huh , I'm good Bones. It was a lot easier than I thought to convince her to come back , but things aren't exactly going as planned. '' He said , lifting a hand absently to rub at his neck.

'' What's wrong ? '' Cam jumped in. '' Is Lexie all right ? ''

He nodded. '' Lexie's fine Cam. But huh , I'll need a favor... Well a few favors actually... '' He trailed off.

The girls all nodded in unison , but Angela was the first to speak up.

'' You name it big guy ! Anything you need ! ''

'' Thanks , I appreciate that , but could get Hodgins and Wendell in here please ? I'd rather explain eveything only once. I'll go get Jared too , he has more details than I do on the subject. ''

While Booth disappeared from the screen , Temperance called Hodgins and Wendell in , and the two men strolled into the office only moments later.

'' What's going on ? '' Hodgins asked as he and Wendell made their way behind the desk to join the others.

'' Booth wants us to do something for him , he just went to get Jared. '' Cam explained.

A minute later, Booth was back and his brother had now joined him.

'' Jarhead ! Good to see you ! You're looking good ! ''

'' Thanks Cam ! '' He looked at his brother , urging him to get on with the business at hand.

'' Right. ' Booth said. '' Listen guys , I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't absolutely necessary , but recent developments have changed the urgency of the situation. ''

'' What do you mean recent developments ? '' Cam asked again.

Booth cleared his throat.

'' The only other soldier besides Lexie to escape Jurcevic... ''

'' The canadian , Jones ? '' Temperance asked.

'' Yeah , him. He was found dead this morning , shot to the head , same way as the others , along with his wife and kids. ''

'' Oh my God ! '' Angela breathed.

'' Apparently , this is a common M.O. for these guys. ''

'' At least one family member killed with all of the soldiers. Sometimes two or three. They're hitting them up for info and then disposing of them , hoping it'll bring their prey out. '' Jared explained.

'' Oh. '' Cam exclaimed. Temperance turned to her , confused.

'' What ? ''

'' Jared , is this why Lexie played dead for all these years ? '' Jared nodded.

'' I'm sure she'll explain everything once we get back , but right now time is of the essence. '' Booth spoke up again.

'' Look Bones , I've contacted Cullen , and the Secretary of Defense , and they already agreed to this. But I need your help. They'll be sending the bodies to the Jeffersonian. Jones and his family. And we've managed to get warrants to have seven others exhumed. I need you guys to get me anything you can that would tell us where this guy Jurcevic might be hiding , and to pick up anything on the identities of his accomplices. We need to know as much as we can about these people , before... '' Booth caught himself for a moment as the image of his little girl being in harm's way flashed into his head. Jared picked up where he left off.

'' Before anything else happens. Lexie is the only one left , and now that they know she's alive , they'll stop at nothing to get to her. I've arranged to have the victims's clothing and two shotguns that were found on the last scene sent to your lab as well. Along with other paraphenalia that might help with the case. We're going to need the information as soon as possible. ''

Hodgins was shaking his head in agreement. '' Yeah , dude , absolutely. But how are you going to protect her once she's here ? Didn't the canadian government hide Jones ? Wasn't he supposed to be safe? ''

Booth stared straight at Temperance as he spoke.

'' We're still hashing out all of the details on that one , but I'm not going to be leaving her side. ''

Temperance felt a twisting in her gut , she had expected it , but hearing it didn't make it hurt any less.

'' Booth are you sure that's a good idea ? '' Cam said. '' If they're bent on getting her , she'd be safer without her family around. I'm sure they know what you all look like , and you could lead them straight to her. ''

'' Cam , at this point , it doesn't really matter anymore. She's never going to be safe anywhere until this guy is caught. And he'll have to go through me first before he ever gets to them... '' Booth was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed his slip-up.

'' Them ? '' Wendell repeated. '' Don't you mean her ? You said she was the only one left. '' All five of them were staring at him , waiting for his explanation.

Booth exchanged a look with Jared before turning his eyes onto them , and he took a deep cleansing breath before he answered.

'' Lexie's the only hostage left , but aside from Ike , Jared and I , there's someone else who needs even more protection. ''

'' Oh my God... '' Cam suddenly knew what was coming and she covered her mouth with her hands as the others all turned to her in confusion.

'' What's wrong ? '' Temperance asked. '' Who could possibly be in more danger than she is ? ''

Booth's intense stare once again bore into her own piercing blue one , and he he saw only her , as her answered softly :

'' My daughter Bones. They could go after my daughter. ''


	11. Chapter 11

_My daughter Bones. They could go after my daughter._ Temperance sat at her desk , her mind working furiously to make sense of the words he'd spoken earlier. He had calmly explained the situation to them , all the while keeping his eyes fixated solely on her. She hadn't been able to do anything but offer some kind of generic response. She couldn't even remember what it was that she had said.

He and Jared had gone on to tell them more about the bodies they were to expect , and the information that they were the most anxious to receive , but she'd been too stunned to really listen. She could tell Booth was still looking at her , worried about her reaction , so she'd quickly shook herself off and put her mind back the subject matter at hand.

Only now , in the privacy of her office , with no one else around , she could admit to herself that the news had affected her more than she'd initially thought. Booth had a daughter. She had to repeat it to herself several times again before it actually sank in. He had another child. A little girl who would no doubt turn out to have her father's charm , and easy manner , just as Parker did. Why was she so disappointed ? Why did she feel so sad ?

Surely Booth had no responsibility in this... He'd been totally blindsided himself. He had never even known about her , and she was certain that if he had , he would not have stood idly by and let her grow up far away from him. No , Booth wasn't to be blamed... She rubbed her eyes , and berated herself. Why was she even bothered about this ? She and Booth didn't share their lives , the news would not affect hers in the least... She leaned back on her chair and tilted her head back , peering intently at the ceiling.

'' Temperance ? '' She startled , her heart beating wildly , and turned to stare at the intruder with a reproachful look.

'' I'm sorry. '' Cam said , contrite. '' I didn't mean to scare you. May I come in ? '' Temperance nodded and waved her over.

Cam sat down in one of the armchairs , facing her. She knew she might be pushing things by coming to talk to her friend about this , but she couldn't stand the hurt look that had haunted the woman's face since Booth's revelation. She braced herself for the conversation ahead.

'' I just wanted to come and see if you were all right. '' She gave Temperance a tight smile.

'' What do you mean ? Of course I'm fine , why wouldn't I be ? '' Temperance once again resorted to fiddling with the papers on her desk in order to appear unaffected and detached.

'' Temperance... May I be candid ? '' Cam asked hesitantly.

'' Yes , of course. ''

'' Look , I know this must come as a shock to you , especially in light of your previous plans. '' Cam tried to tread as lightly as she could.

'' I don't understand... What previous plans ? ''

'' Temperance. '' Cam said patiently. '' Three months ago , you and Booth were planning on having a baby together. If Booth hadn't been sick , you would most probably be pregnant by now. ''

Temperance averted her eyes away from Cam.

'' Yes , but the point is now moot , as Booth and I have decided not to go ahead with that particular project. ''

'' No , you have not _'' decided ''_ not to go ahead with it , you just got scared after Booth's operation , and the two of you didn't mention it again. ''

'' I don't see your point. ''

'' The point is , there is a reason why you chose Booth to father your child , and that same reason is what got you running scared after his surgery. It's the reason why both of you have been acting weird ever since he got out of the hospital. ''

Temperance fidgeted , suddenly nervous. '' Cam , I don't think... ''

'' Look , I know you and I aren't as close as you and Angela , but I do care about you , and I've come to know you well enough in these last three years. I also am one of the people who knows Seeley best in this world , so I figure that gives me the right to speak frankly on this subject , am I wrong ? ''

Temperance shook her head slowly , her eyes fixated on Cam.

'' Good. Now , I know you love Booth. '' She held up a hand just as Temperance opened her mouth to protest. '' Please , let's not waste our time with useless denials. You love Seeley , and I know that he loves you. I also know that acknowleding these feelings is what got you running away from him and into the arms of your old boyfriend. '' Cam waited for the weight of her words to sink in.

'' It's not my place to judge your relationship , but I will say that it's plain to see that Sully is not the man you need or want. ''

'' Sully is a good man. '' Temperance argued.

Cam nodded. '' I know he is. But letting him get his hopes up while you know full well that you don't intend to have a future with him , that's not a very nice thing to do. Especially when you know that you're head over heals in love with someone else. Believe me , I know. ''

Temperance squirmed in her seat , knowing that Cam was talking about her own relationship with Booth.

Cam noticed her discomfort and backed down a bit. '' I'll stop with the lecturing now , as it wasn't the primary reason I came in here. ''

'' What was ? '' Temperance asked , wondering where all this was going.

'' I just... I wanted to say that even though right now it looks like things are just piling up against you , don't let it get you down. Don't let it push you farther away from him. ''

'' But Cam , he's married. And he has a child with her. ''

'' He has a child with Rebecca , has that ever bothered you ? '' Cam stared at her , eyebrows raised in question.

'' No , it never has. '' Temperance answered truthfully.

'' Good. Listen , Booth is the kind of guy who wants to have a whole gaggle of kids running around the house causing trouble. He'll never change his mind about that. He was made to be a father. '' Temperance laughed , knowing that to be true.

'' Yes , I know. But now he's not only reunited with his wife , who's memory he's never gotten over , but he also has a daughter with her , which is another strong bond. Booth won't walk away from that. And I shouldn't wish him to. ''

'' Wanting the man you love to come home to you isn't a bad thing. And Booth has always known his own heart and his own mind. He does love Lexie. Adores her , in fact. But he also loves you , more that I thought it would be possible for him to love anyone after Lexie. I'm more than confident that he'll figure things out. In the meantime , he'll need our support , because he will lay down his own life before he lets anything happen to either Lexie or his daughter. And on top of that , you know that the fact that he's missed out on his little girl's childhood will not sit well with him. He'll need us in his corner when he gets back. All of us. ''

Temperance nodded , feeling a lot better than she did a few minutes ago.

'' You're right Cam. We need to concentrate on finding concrete evidence that can help him track down this Jurcevic before anyone else gets hurt. We can do that for him... And more. ''

Cam smiled , happy that she seemed to have gotten through , and leaned over to squeeze Temperance's hand before walking away.

'' Cam ? '' Cam turned back in the scientist's direction.

'' Yes ? ''

'' Do you ?... '' Temperance felt like a giddy teenager. '' Do you really think Booth loves me ? ''

Cam's smile lit up her her face. '' I'm positive. '' She turned to the door again, and strode out of the office.

********************************************************************************************************

Booth closed the laptop , and gave an almighty sigh , running his hands through his already disheveled hair. Jared clapped a hand on his back , and shook his head.

'' You okay bro ? ''

'' Yeah , yeah , I'm fine. It's just... ''

'' I know. '' Jared interrupted him. '' It's one thing dealing with things yourself , but it's another having to tell you friends about it. Especially Temperance. I'm sorry man. ''

Booth chuckled. '' Dude , where were you my whole life ? ''

Jared grinned too. '' I was busy doing everything I could to be a pain in your ass... I'm sorry about that too by the way. '' He lowered his gaze to the floor.

'' We'll talk about that later Jar. Right now , we have to go talk to Gates about the next steps to take. But I will tell you , it's good to have my brother back. '' He extended his hand to Jared.

Jared shook it energetically and Booth took the opportunity to pull him into a fierce hug.

'' I love you Jar. I owe you. ''

'' I love you too. And you don't owe me anything. It was my job to take care of them for you. _I_ owed _you_. ''

The brothers embraced once more and went to join their family who was gathered in the kitchen.

Booth smiled as he saw his mother sitting in a chair at the table , holding Lexie's hand while his wife tried to make do with only her left one to eat. Katherine hadn't let go of Lexie since the moment she'd stepped out of the van.

His grandather was at the stove , making another batch of his famous grilled-cheese sandwiches , and Ike and Gates were standing at the counter , drinks in hand and deep in discussion. He dropped down into one of the chairs beside his mother while Jared took the one next to Lexie.

'' Bug all tucked in ? '' Jared asked her , stealing one of her pickle chips.

'' Yeah , she didn't even wake-up when we put her to bed. She was exhausted. It's been a big day for her. '' Jared laughed.

'' Sure , locking her bodyguard in a porter-potty must've taken a lot out of her... '' Booth felt himself grin too at the memory.

'' I still can't believe my baby has a baby ! '' Katherine exclaimed rubbing Lexie's arm. Booth and Jared exchanged amused glances , and their mother suddenly looked perplexed. '' Well , that both of my babies have a baby , actually... God ! I feel like I'm one of those Jerry Springer mothers... This isn't weird is it ? '' She asked Jared seriously.

Jared fell over in a fit of laughter and had just about recovered when Booth smacked him upside the head.

'' Hey ! Be respectful... This is your niece we're talking about ! ''

'' Seel , you've got to admit , this is an unusual situation. '' His grandfather chimed in , a suspiscious gleam in his eye. '' But I guess it isn't as unusual as when you two got married. '' He dropped the sandwiches onto a plate and set it in the middle of the table. Booth and Jared both jumped on it , realizing they were starving.

'' But she is a beautiful little thing , sweetheart. '' James told Lexie , while he poured sodas for the boys. '' And it was real nice of you to name her after Kate. ''

Katherine got teary-eyed at that , and gave Lexie a smacking kiss on the cheek. '' Yes Lex , I'm really touched that you did that. ''

Lexie who had never been comfortable around any kind of public displays of affection , squirmed a little in her seat before she returned Katherine's kiss.

'' The only thing I was sure of when I was pregnant was that if it was a girl , I wanted to name her after you. You're the only mother I've known. The best mother I know. And all I could hope for , was to be able to be that kind of mom to my own kid. I don't know if I succeeded , but I tried. '' Jared reached out a hand to her.

'' You have succeeded. Emma's a great kid , and you've been an unbelievable mom. '' Lexie smiled. Booth was curious about something thought , and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to take this opportunity to learn a little more about his daughter.

'' Lex ? '' She turned to look at him. '' Katherine is her middle name. How did you decide on Emma ? '' Lexie smiled , and she and her father exchanged a look.

'' Mom. '' She said simply. And Booth suddenly understood where his daughter's name had come from. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he thought of missing out on his daughter's birth. How he wished he'd been there to share it with Lexie. But he knew that she had felt the loss too , and in true Lexie style , she must have been a trooper about it. He was happy she had chosen to name their daughter in honor of the two women who meant the most to her.

'' I'm afraid I don't understand sweetheart. Your mother's name was Colleen. '' James said , a little confused.

'' Yes it was. Colleen Emma Kennedy. '' She looked at Ike again , and smiled feebly.

'' I remember her. Wonderful woman. She was a teacher wasn't she ? Litterature , I think ? I remember that she seemed to have a book in her hands all the time. '' James said , reminisning. '' So you chose Emma from her middle name ? ''

'' Yes. '' Lexie said. '' But there's another reason too. '' I don't have a lot of things left from my mom , but one of the only things I have is an old worn copy of her favorite book. Dad used to read it to me when I was little. He said mom could've recited it by heart , she knew it so well. And then when I was old enough to do it by myself , I made a point of taking the book out every year on my birthday and read it. It reminded me of her. ''

'' What was the book ? '' Gates asked , drawn in , in spite of himself.

'' Emma , by Jane Austen. '' Lexie replied with a smile. '' So you see , I really had no choice when it came to naming her. I thought it sounded so soft , so delicate. Emma Katherine. '' She said wistfully. '' And she turned out to be anything but... Jared and I have barely been able to control her all these years. '' Lexie was smiling as she said it , the adoration in her voice evident , in spite of the words.

Katherine laughed loudly. '' Ah ! The return of the tides... How satisfying it is ! '' Ike was laughing too , as was James. '' Sorry to say this my love , but even the Navy couldn't get _you_ under control. I'm afraid you're destined to love her despite her faults , just as I was... '' Katherine said dramatically , kissing Lexie's hand.

'' I was not that bad ! '' Booth snorted.

'' Oh no ! You weren't that bad! I remember a day , when you were nine , which by the way , is our daughter's age right now , where Ike and mom seriously considered giving you up for adoption. '' Lexie turned to her father , eyebrows raised in surprised.

'' Hey , the boy speaks the truth.'' Ike said.

'' As I was saying... '' Booth continued. '' I remember the day where in the space of just a couple of hours , you managed to break the washing machine by dumping all of your toys in it to wash them. After which , you proceeded to drain the whole pool of its water by hitting backwash on the pump , because you wanted a mud pit to play in with Jared , and you forgot to turn it off. And to close this wonderful day , you let loose four garden snakes in the house because you said they looked cold outside. It took Ike and me five hours to catch them all and let them out. '' Booth finished , a grin on his face.

Jared by now , was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Lexie got up from her chair and stood , arms crossed and looking smug.

'' Yes , and look how wonderfully I turned out ! I'll leave now , if you don't mind , before anybody else feels the need to bring back my glory days. '' She bent to kiss Katherine , and walked over to do the same for James and Ike. '' I'll see you all tomorrow. Sleep tight. '' And then she was gone.

'' I think I'll go to bed too. '' Katherine said , planting a kiss on each of her boys's heads. '' Goodnight everyone. ''

Once she too had gone , the mood between the men changed and became infinitely more serious. Gates and Ike came over to sit in the now empty chairs at the table.

'' So. '' Booth said , addressing Gates. '' How do we do this ? ''

'' Specific instructions on your living situation once in Washington will be given to you an hour before our arrival. We're operating this way to make sure no information gets out until we have everything set up. I can tell you , we've assigned five men to your personal security. They've been instructed to never leave your side , unless I order them personally. There will also be a detail that will trail you wherever you are , be it at your residence or else. You will not move without being shadowed. In addition , surveillance equipment will be set up at your place and you will be monitered at all times. ''

'' That's all good. '' Jared said. '' But are they supposed to hide forever ? Jones was undercover and they managed to find him... What makes you think you can provide better security for my family ? ''

'' Mr. Booth , you seem unaware of this fact , but we will also be assigning protection to you , Mr. Harrisson , as well as your nephew too. ''

Booth blanched , but nodded in acceptance.

'' We do not imagine that assigning you new identities will prevent the inevitable from happening. Which is why we've decided that the only course of action would be to hide in plain sight. ''

'' What does that mean ? '' James asked.

'' It means , grandpa , that they're not going to hide us. '' Jared said teeth clenched. Booth looked at Ike who seemed as shocked as they were.

'' It means... '' Booth continued his brother's train of thought. '' That they want to use us as bait. ''

Gates nodded. '' It's the only way we'll be able to get Jurcevic. I must ask you to put your faith in us. We will be able to protect you. ''

'' Yeah , sure , I trust you. But I trust myself more. Jared , Ike and I will also be watching over my wife and daughter. And somehow the fact that any one of us would rather die than see them hurt , reassures me more than the United States Government ever could. If you'll excuse me , I think I'll go grab a couple hours's sleep myself. '' He strode out without waiting for a response.

The fuckers ! They were going to use them as bait ! He'd known it was a possibility , but he'd thought there would be another solution. And Gates was talking as thought what he was asking them to do was no big deal at all. He was not going to entrust his family's lives to the likes of those clowns. Sure , he knew they were good at what they did , but they weren't family. Only family watched out for family in the end... Anyone of their deaths would just constitute a casualty of war for them. Indirectly , but still , that's what they'd be.

He was going to go straight to Cullen as soon as he was back in Washington , and they'd figure something out. They'd set something up. He raked his hands through his hair again as he walked to the guest bedroom. Man ! He'd have to face Rebecca and Parker , and Bones and the squints... He would have to explain everything to everyone and tell them to be careful and to watch out for themselves. The weight of it all suddenly fell upon him and his shoulders sagged as if a giant load had effectively been dropped upon them. But , as he pushed the door open , and his eyes settled on the bed , he thought that he'd never minded the charge less.

Emma was sleeping on her side , her left arm thrown up above her , and her face turned into Lexie's hair , her right hand gripping a strand of it. The moonlight coming in from the window cast a glow on Lexie's creamy white skin and fiery mane and made her look like an angel. Booth knew from experience that her soft breathing indicated that she was in a deep sleep. He let his gaze travel over them , taking in Lexie's grip on Emma even while they slept , and he took a moment to ask God to give him the strength to protect his family.

He hesitated only for a second before he took off his pants and shirt , and put them aside on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Clad in only his boxers and undershirt , he moved to lay down beside Emma when something caught his attention. He peered into the darkness , and could make out a glint in the soft moonlight. He reached out and ran a finger down Lexie's neck until it came in contact with a thin golden chain that had been hidden under her clothes. Making sure not to wake her , he delicately pulled on it until it came loose from her tank top.

His heart lurched as he realized that the object hanging from the end of the chain , matched the one that was safely hidden in his pants pocket. He fingered the gold band , feeling its smooth suface , and he let his mind wander to the day he had put it on her finger. Choking back a sob , he placed the chain back onto her chest , and slid into bed beside them. He slid his arm over his two girls , bringing them closer to him , and shut his eyes , once again praying to God that he help him watch over them all.


	12. Chapter 12

Booth woke up a few hours later , his heart racing wildly and his breath hitching in fright. When he had opened his eyes , he'd been blinded by what he'd found to be an arm , flung right over his face , and a small leg sprawled over his torso. After the initial shock , he forced his heart to settle back into its normal rythm , and almost laughed out loud as he realized that his daughter had shifted toward him during the night.

He carefully lifted her arm off of his nose , thinking that it seemed she was as bad a sleeper as her mother. Lexie had always been very restless in sleep , moving this way and that , and leaving him very little space to move. He'd gotten used to it over time. He yawned and stretched , and as he turned his head on the pillow , came face to face with big , green eyes peering curiously at him.

'' Hi. '' He whispered.

'' Hi daddy. '' Emma replied , in the same hushed tone.

Booth thought he could stay like this forever , just looking at his little girl. His heart lurched again as he marveled at the beautiful child he and Lexie had created together. He wondered if she was always this bright eyed and happy in the morning. He watched as she put a finger to her lips and pointed to the other side of the room , where his grandfather was snoring softly in his own bed.

'' That's my grandpa. '' Booth told his daughter. '' Your great-grandpa. His name is James. He's a very nice man. '' She lifted her head to sneak another peek at him , and seemed to consider something before her lips curved into a smile.

'' I only have my Papa Ike. He's mommy's daddy. '' She told him seriously.

He nodded his head. '' Yeah , I know him. But you have a grandma too. My mom. She should be in the kitchen right now , making breakfast. Do you think we should go see her , and let mommy and grandpa James sleep ? ''

Emma nodded and to his delight , jumped right into his arms when he extended them to her. He took a moment to hug her close to him , and placed a kiss on her soft cheek. She was a bit too big to be carried , but he didn't care at all. He was perfectly content to hold on to her as long as he could. He walked out of the room , and headed to the kitchen , where , as predicted , his mother was busy at the stove. Gates was sitting at the table , busily munching his breakfast , dressed and ready to go. Ike was facing him , his own plate in front of him , and he was going over some documents as he sipped his coffee.

'' Hi Papa ! '' Emma greeted cheerfully as they entered the room , and Ike's face brightened considerably.

'' Emma-bug ! How's my girl ? '' Emma bent to kiss him but didn't let go of Booth. '' Have you been good while you were away ? '' He asked her.

'' Yes , Papa , I was careful , and I listened to mommy and Jared like you told me. '' Ike gave her a pointed look.

'' And you stayed with Steve and listened to his warnings ? ''

Emma's long eyelashes seemed to caress her cheek as she lowered her eyes in embarrassement.

'' But Papa ! He was always following me around , and he wouldn't let me do anything ! ''

'' I'm sure you're exagerating a bit. '' Ike laughed.

'' Nan-han ! He wouldn't even let me go in the water , last time ! ''

'' So you thought that locking him into a john would take care of the problem ? ''

'' It was only supposed to be for a little bit... But I forgot him. ''

'' Yes , well , you're going to have to apologize , because Steve is coming with us , and he'll be watching over you again. '' Emma's face fell.

'' Ah ! That sucks ! '' Booth stared at his daughter in astonishment as Jared walked into the kitchen snickering.

'' Emma Katherine Harrisson ! You know very well not to talk like that ! Those are not nice words ! '' Ike admonished her.

'' But Jared says it all the time ! '' She quipped , her finger pointed in the direction of the guilty party.

'' Nice ! '' Booth said to his brother , his face disapproving.

Katherine who had been observing her granddaugther all this time , walked up to them and winked at Emma.

'' Hi sweetheart ! I'm your grandma Kate. ''

'' Hi. '' Emma responded. '' Daddy told me you're his mommy. And you're Jared's mommy too. ''

'' Yes I am. And Jared should know better than to talk like that. '' Jared snickered but affected a repentful expression for Emma's sake. '' Are you hungry , honey ? '' Katherine inquired.

'' Yes. ''

'' Do you want a glass of orange juice while I fix you a plate ? '' Katherine was rewarded with the same horrified expression from both her son and her granddaughter.

'' Yuck ! '' Emma said. '' Orange juice is gross ! '' Booth's face suddenly changed from horrified to totally delighted as he realized that his little girl had inherited a lot more than just his smile.

'' You said it dude ! Orange juice is totally disgusting ! '' Emma squeezed her arms around his neck in outrage.

'' Daddy ! You can't call me dude ! I'm a girl ! '' Katherine clutched a hand to her heart and and gripped the back of Ike's chair.

'' Dear God ! If you tell me the child likes pink , too , I might just have a conniption. ''

'' I do like pink grandma ! I'm a girl ! '' Emma said as she leaned towards Katherine.

'' What's going on ? '' Lexie asked on a yawn , shuffling into the kitchen.

'' My mother is about to pass out from sheer happiness upon discovering that her progeny is an actual female. '' Jared explained in clinical terms , tongue-in-cheek.

'' Oh. '' Lexie said , discomfited. '' What do you think my chances are of continuing to live my life without constant talk of frilly dresses and the latest fashion craze ? ''

'' I'd say slim to none. '' Booth replied , tickled by the whole thing.

'' In fact... '' Jared continued. '' I'd say that you'd better make sure that wherever we're going has a lot of closet space , cause I have a feeling mom's credit card is going to be getting quite a work-out... ''

Lexie groaned and dropped into the chair next to her father , who proceeded to rub her back in comfort , while trying to hide the grin on his face.

'' Yeah , Lex ! '' Booth inched closer to her , still carrying their daughter. '' Mom can even take over decorating Emma's room. Just think ! Barbie pink as far as the eye can see... '' He wiggled his eyebrows and she scowled at him.

'' Yay ! '' Emma squealed. '' A pink room ! Mommy , I never had a pink room... Do you think I could have a dollhouse too ? '' Lexie dropped her head onto the table and grumbled under breath.

'' A child after my own heart ! '' Katherine exclaimed. '' Emma honey , come with grandma. We'll talk colors and patterns while we make some hot chocolate. ''

Emma quickly wiggled out of Booth's arms to take hold of his mother's hand and he was suprised at how much he felt the loss. He sat down next to Lexie , and poured her a cup of coffee from the pot on the table. He knew she wasn't at her best until she'd had her first cup. He nudged her and smiled at her when her head shot up. She gratefully took the cup and drank slowly.

'' Okay people. '' Gates said seriously. '' Everything is set and arranged , so be ready to leave in an hour. A detail will be picking us up and will be on alert until we're safely on the plane. Once we're in the air we'll discuss further instructions. '' With that , he got up and left them to their breakfast.

'' Someone should go wake grandpa up ! '' Jared said , his mouth full. He was leaning on the counter , plate in hand , and was keeping an eye on Emma , who was carefully pouring milk into her cup of hot chocolate.

'' Yeah , could you do that Jar ? I want to call Bones before we leave. ''

Jared nodded , put his now empty plate in the sink and ruffled Emma's hair before he walked away to rouse his grandfather.

'' Who's Bones ? '' Lexie asked , still half asleep.

Ike and Booth exchanged a look before he went back to his breakfast. Booth waited a beat before answering her. He chewed thoughtfully on a bite of his scrambled eggs , and decided that they were going to have to discuss a few things before they touched down in Washington.

'' She's my partner Lex. '' And then under his breath : '' Look , we're going to have to talk about a few things on the plane , ok ? ''

She nodded. '' Yeah , okay. '' He smiled and held up a forkful of eggs for her to eat. She took the offered food , but turned down the next forkful in favor of toast and jam.

He finished off his plate , and went to shower and change before taking on the next phase of the operation.

***********************************************************************************************************

Temperance was having an awful day. After the morning's eventful start , she had gained back a little confidence , thanks to Cam , and had decided to focus on the things that she had control over. Like the bodies they had finally received a few hours earlier. They had laid them out onto the examination tables on the platform , but they had all had to take a few minutes to get their emotions under control.

The two adult bodies were fairly gruesome. Most of the back of their heads had been blown away by the bullets that had hit them at close range , a few hours earlier. Temperance was used to dead bodies , but they usually came to her once they were mostly decomposed. These people had only been dead a couple of hours. Althought she wouldn't have admitted it , had anyone asked her , she had a lot more trouble separating herself from the remains when they were still cadavers instead of skeletons.

But what had had them faltering for a few minutes , was the sight of the two small children , laid out on their backs , their faces serene and relaxed , as if they had merely been sleeping instead of frozen in death. The little girl's skull was intact. The entry point of the bullet that had killed her , situated at the base of her neck. And there was a jagged whole just above her heart , showing the extent of the damage that it had done before exiting her body. Her purple shirt was soaked in blood and they could distiguish the tracks of dried tears on her cheeks.

Her brother had been shot in the head too , but from the front. A clean wound was visible on the left side of his forehead. They hadn't found an exit wound , and the rest of his skull was intact. The only sign of violence , a trickle of dried blood trailing from his temple to his shoulder.

They had all looked at each other , horrified , nauseous and infinitely sad , before Cam had called them to order again , and they'd begun the investigation. They had worked through the day and she hadn't seen the time fly by , until Cam announced that they had done enough for today , and had told everyone to go home and get some rest so they could start fresh in the morning.

Temperance had gone back to her office and decided to work on her book for a while. She was sure it would help get her mind off the horrors she had witnessed that day. But when she'd sat down and pulled her cell phone out of her purse , the voicemail light was blinking and she'd been annoyed to find that it was Sully who had left all three messages. She sat back in her chair and sighed. She would have to do something about this. The novelty of their relationship was clearly wearing out for her , and Cam was right , Sully didn't deserve to be led on like that. She nodded to herself as she made the decision to invite him over later , and have it out. She was going to end things with him , it was the right thing to do.

She huffed in frustration when her phone started ringing , and she answered without even looking at the caller id.

'' Don't you think calling me five times a day is a bit territorial ? '' She spat out angrily.

'' Well... Yeah , I do , but this is actually the only time I've called you today... ''

'' Booth ! '' She exclaimed. '' I'm sorry , I thought you were someone else. ''

'' Obviously ! Everything okay Bones ? '' He asked , noticing the clipped tone in her voice.

'' Yes, everything is fine... It's just... You know what ? You have enough on your plate right now. ''

'' No ! Please... Bones , it's me. I want to know what's going on , it might take my mind off of things for a bit. '' He pleaded , hoping that they hadn't drifted apart so much that she wouldn't talk to him about her life anymore.

She hesitated , but she realized that she did want him to know.

'' It's just... Things aren't working out with Sully. I'm going to go home later and put an end to our relationship. ''

'' Oh. '' Booth didn't know what to say. He felt guilty as a part of him felt elated at the news , but another part of him was thinking about Lexie and Emma. '' I guess you wouldn't do it if you weren't sure , huh ? ''

'' No I woudn't. '' She confirmed. She cleared her throat as the silence dragged on a little longer than was comfortable. '' So how are things at your end ? ''

'' That's why I'm calling , actually. I wanted to let you know that we're scheduled for take-off in 90 minutes. Listen Bones , I have to talk to you when I get home. There's a lot going on , and I want you in on it. Is it all right if I call you when we're settled ? ''

'' Yes , of course Booth. '' Her heart was beating a little more rapidly at the thought that she'd be seeing him in a short while. '' Listen , we have the bodies of the Jones family , in the lab. We've done cursory exams , and preliminary lab work , and while nothing is definitive yet , there are a couple of things you should know. ''

'' Shoot. '' Booth told her , bracing himself.

'' We've just begun working on them , but it's clear that the children were shot first. Probably up to an hour before the parents were killed themselves. ''

'' SHIT ! '' Booth hissed.

'' What ? ''

'' That means they killed the kids in front of their parents , making them watch and torturing them. Was the MO the same ? '' He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead , suddenly weary.

'' No , the boy was killed with a shot to the forehead. There were residue burn marks around the wound , which suggests that the weapon was pressed directly to his head when the trigger was pulled. ''

'' And the girl ? ''

'' The track wound initiates from the back of her neck , on the right side , near the Trapezius , and traveled all the way through , exiting under the scapula. We'll have more details tomorrow. I don't understand why they would shoot all of them, when Jones was right there. It was him they were looking for. It doesn't make any sense. ''

'' They just don't care anymore Bones. He and Lexie were the last two alive , and they just want to make them suffer for escaping them for so long. Any news on when the other bodies'll get there ? ''

'' Probably tomorrow afternoon. Booth ? ''

'' Yeah ? ''

'' Just... Be careful , and take care of them. '' She told him , having seen the devastation caused by this monster they were running from.

'' Yeah Bones , I will. Thanks for the info , I'll call you as soon as I get in okay ? ''

'' Sure. I'll see you soon. ''

'' Soon , yeah. Bye Bones. '' He hung up and dropped his head into his hands , trying to chase away the images that had popped into his mind when she'd started talking. Jurcevic wasn't just killing for information anymore , he was killing out of pure revenge and pleasure. Lexie was his last target. Therefore , she would be the most valuable trophy kill for him. If they messed up , and Jurcevic somehow got his hands on her , or God forbid , on Emma , he knew it would be a horrific massacre. The dictator would make it a duty to watch them suffer and writhe in pain before he killed them.

He reached into his pocket and fingered the ring that was hidden there. He wouldn't lose them. Couldn't lose them. He'd protect them with his own life and God help the sonofabitch if he even laid a finger on them.

His eyes landed on the phone , and Bones's face flashed into his mind chasing away the unwarrated visions that plagued him. Bones... As of tonight , Bones would be free , unattached. As of tonight , he could officially make a move if he wanted to... But did he want to ? With all of this going on , did he want to start something up with her not knowing what waited for him on the other side ? What about Lexie and Emma ? He let out a loud grunt in frustration and got back to his feet... One thing at a time , he told himself. Right now , he had to take his family home.


	13. Chapter 13

Booth was shaken awake as someone shuffled passed him in a fury. He straighened up and rubbed his tired eyes before turning to his brother , who was sitting beside him , reading the last briefing from the Defense Secretary.

'' What's going on with grandpa ? '' He asked Jared , nodding toward James who was sulking in a seat two rows ahead of them.

'' Nothing. '' Jared said , a wry smile on his lips. '' Emma's just beaten him at Scrabble again. Third game in a row. ''

Booth snorted and turned around , sneaking a look at his daughter who was now comfortably sprawled over two seats , her head on his mother's lap , sleeping soundly. He felt a little tug at his heart as he watched Katherine running her fingers gently through her granddaughter's hair , softly humming a song she used to sing to her boys when they were younger. He tore his eyes away from them to scan the cabin , making sure everyone was all right. An uneasy feeling took hold of him as he realized that one person was missing. He started to get up when a hand clamped down on his arm , and Jared forcefully pulled him down into his seat again.

'' She's fine. '' His brother told him , a stern look in his eyes that Booth had rarely seen from him.

'' She's in the cockpit with the pilots. Probably bribed them into letting her fly this thing. ''

Booth let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding , and settled down again. Jared shook his head at him and leaned in.

'' Dude , you've got to give her some breathing room. I know you've had a lot thrown at you these past couple of days , and I know you'll probably glue yourself to them until we catch this bastard , but you've got to let her adjust too. She didn't see this coming either , and you know Lexie. If you crowd her too much , she'll just blow up , and she's liable to put herself in harm's way , if that happens. ''

Booth nodded reluctantly , hesitating for just a fraction of a second before locking eyes with his brother.

'' I want you to stay with me too Jar. I don't want you away from us until this is over. ''

Jared smirked. '' Yeah , I don't know if that's such a good idea , Seel. We haven't lived together since we were kids , and we're not exactly the best of friends. It might get a bit tense... Besides , I'm a big boy , I can take care of myself. You'll have enough on your hands with the twin terrors to watch over. It'll take all of your time and energy , believe me. ''

Booth frowned and reached a hand out to grab Jared by the back of the neck , bringing his face closer to his.

'' Jar , there are reasons we haven't been close , and I really resented you for them. I'm not saying that I've forgiven everything , but I understand now what you've had to do , and I owe you for it. I thought you were this uncaring , irresponsible asshole who never gave a thought to anything but himself. And at one point , when we were younger , you were. '' He saw Jared's eyes cloud over and rushed to finish his thought.

'' You were Jar. But there were reasons for you being like that. What dad did to us , what he did to mom... You just reacted in a different way than I did. And I was probably to blame for a lot of it too. I'm just glad that you at least got the drinking thing under control , because that was a major thing with me. But Jar , what you did these last ten years , that was above and beyond the call of duty , and even though I'm hurt that I wasn't told about it , I'm grateful that you were there for them. That you were protecting them. And me and Parker. If I had known... ''

Jared waved him off. '' Don't... Just don't... They're my family , so are you and Parker , and mom and Ike. I know I've been an idiot to you , but you've always been there for me. So when I heard about Jurcevic and Lexie being in danger , there was no choice to make. If you had been told , you probably would've ended up dead like those other people. As hard as it was , I just did what I had to do. What I thought you would've done. I tried to put myself in my big brother's shoes , and somehow , I just knew that you would have done anything to protect them. I don't know if it was the right thing , but I think I did okay , seing as how they're both still alive. I'm just not the kind of hero you are , you know ? I'm still a long way off from that.''

'' Would you have died to protect them ? '' Booth asked him seriously , his eyes moist at hearing his brother's feelings for the first time.

'' In a heartbeat. '' Jared answered , his own voice a little rough. '' I still would. I love them. ''

'' Then you are the kind of hero I am. Whatever that means. Jar , I want you with me , with us. I love you. You're my brother , and we should all stick together right now. I won't be able to concentrate if you're somewhere else. Plus , I'm betting the girls would feel better if you were there. I know I would. ''

Jared seemed to ponder his words for a minute , and he relunctantly agreed.

'' Okay. It would make me feel better too. Seel... I'm sorry I was such a bad brother to you. I'm really trying to get my crap together now , you know ? I just... I'm sorry about everything. You're the best big brother a guy could have , and I should've realized that a long time ago. '' He sniffed , and wiped away a stray tear running down his cheek.

Booth squeezed his neck in a reassuring gesture.

'' Jar , I'm not perfect. There are a lot of things I should've done differently too. Let's just put this behind us , and go forward from here on out , okay ? ''

'' Yeah , okay. '' Jared said shakily.

'' Besides , I'm going to need your help when we touch down in Washington. I've got to go talk to Rebecca , and bring Parker back with me. We have to get settled and set everything up with security, and ... '' He stopped , suddenly unable to continue. Jared picked up on his trail of thought.

'' And you have to deal with Tempe... ''

'' Yeah. '' Booth said , defeated. '' I don't know what to do Jar. I don't know what's right , or what I'm supposed to do. Two days ago , there would have been no question , you know. I knew what I wanted. But now... ''

'' Now there's Lexie and Emma , and you feel like you can't leave them. '' Booth shook his head.

'' It's more than that , Jar. It's Lexie. You know ? Lexie was my life. Everytime I've been with another woman , she was always in the back of my mind. No one really ever measured up to her , you know ? Not even Rebecca. I love her , I've always loved her , I've never stopped. Do you know I still go to her grave every week to talk to her ? ''

Jared shook his head , and ran a hand through his hair.

'' I'm sorry. '' He said , the shame rearing up again.

'' No. Don't say that. I'm not. When I found out she was alive , my heart stopped. The only thing I could think about was that I'd get to see her again. I felt like my heart would finally be whole again after all these years. And then I found out about Emma , and I love her too , more than I ever thought possible. And all that I've ever wanted is suddenly right in front of me... ''

'' But then , there's Tempe... '' Jared cut him off , knowing his brother's mind.

'' Yeah , then , there's Bones. I don't know what to do , Jar. '' Booth slumped back into his seat and closed his eyes.

'' Sorry big brother , but I'm not exactly the right person to give you advice on this one. I'm more the serial-dater kind of guy. I haven't found a woman I wanted to spend more than a couple of nights with since I was a kid. So , you're on your own with this one... '' Booth opened his eyes again and turned his head towards Jared , watching him intently.

'' Did you hate me Jar ? '' The brothers exchanged a long look full of meaning , and Jared knew that his brother was referring to his marriage to Lexie.

'' Yeah... Yeah , I really did. It was just something else you were better at than me. That's when I started drinking heavily again. '

'' Jar... ''

'' No Seel , it wasn't your fault. It was my decision , my problem. It's kind of ironic though. She chose you , but she's lived with me for the past ten years. '' His lips quirked , and he sent a dazzling smile at his brother. '' I think I've resented you more for that. You don't know the hell I've been through... Plus , I've had the mini-version to deal with too... It's a wonder I made it out alive ! ''

Booth saw the truth behind his brother's teasing words , and his heart twisted at the thought of Jared giving his life for a woman he'd loved forever but couldn't have.

'' I'm sorry Jar. I really am. ''

'' I'm not ! Emma wouldn't be here if things hadn't worked out the way they did. And I couldn't ever be sorry for that. She's a pain in the ass , just like her mother , but she's my heart... I wouldn't want anything to be different. ''

'' Thanks for raising her so well , Jar. ''

Jared smiled again , touched by his brother's words.

'' I guess it's the one good thing I've been able to do in my life. Who would've thought it huh ? Me taking care of a kid... It's funny really... ''

'' No it's not. '' Booth answered. '' You've done a great job Jar. ''

They stared at each other again , speaking without words , but looked up suddenly as the door to the cockpit shot open and the co-pilot came strolling towards them , looking harried.

'' What the hell's going on ?! '' Gates barked , walking up to the man.

'' Captain Harrisson took the commands. There's just nothing for me to do in there , so she told me to come out here and enjoy the flight. '' Booth snickered as the poor guy practically shriveled in fear at the look Gates was giving him. Jared shook his head in resignation and tried to keep from laughing out loud.

'' I'm suprised she let the pilot stay in there with her. '' He whispered to Booth. '' She must be driving him nuts. ''

Booth nudged his brother to let him pass , and stood up in the narrow aisle between the plane's seats. He held up a hand to stop Gates from charging up to the cockpit.

'' Don't bother , I'll go check it out. I need to talk to my wife anyway... '' He grinned at the enraged looking Gates. '' Cheer up man ! While she's in there , she's not in here pestering you for every detail of this operation. Which she'll likely be doing as soon as she gets back in here... ''

Gates suddenly paled , and took his seat again.

'' Good call , man ! '' Booth told him , and turned to make his way towards the front of the plane , still grinning.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As he opened the door to the cockpit , he couldn't hold back the laugh that had been threatening to get out anymore. Lexie was indeed at the controls , expertly steering the aircraft while the frustrated looking pilot sat beside her , his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at her.

'' Oh , come on Joe ! '' She cajoled , bestowing a light pat on his knee. '' Don't be like that ! It's just for a little while , and then I have to go back in there and listen to a stuck-up government agent tell me I won't be able to move or breathe on my own until this jerk is caught. I don't know when I'll be able to fly again... So just humour me for a couple of minutes ok ? ''

Joe finally agreed , probably swayed by the dazzling smile she was giving him.

'' Thank you , Joe ! Now , just let me do a couple of Hammerhead loops , and I'll be in your debt forever ! ''

Booth's laugh was so loud that both Lexie and Joe turned around in fright. Booth noticed the look of sheer terror on the man's face and took pity on him.

'' Relax Joe , she's just pulling your leg... '' The pilot turned his head towards Lexie who just shot him an angelic look , and turned back to the commands. Booth put a hand on the pilot's shoulder and nodded towards the plane's cabin.

'' Hey , Joe , why don't you take a break for a couple of minutes... I'd like to have a moment with my wife...'' Joe seemed more than relieved to have an excuse to get away from Lexie , and hurriedly shuffled out of the cockpit.

Booth settled himself into the co-pilot's seat and enjoyed watching her in action. After a few moments , he surrepticiously shifted his eyes over to her and let his gaze slowly wander over his wife. It was amazing how he could still remember every line of her face , every curve of her body. He noted the subtle changes since he'd last seen her. A few almost unnoticeable lines at the corners of her eyes , which seemed to get deeper when she squinted , the fine white line of an old scar that ran from just beneath her collarbone to the top of her left breast which incidentally , was a bit fuller than he could recall. His eyes lingered for a moment , as if drawn there by an invisible magnet. The v-neck shirt she was wearing accentuated her full figure , and his tongue darted out involuntarily to lick at his dry lips as he imagined the feel of the creamy white swell of skin that peeked over the fabric. He cleared his throat , uncomfortable at the sudden tightening in his jeans , and averted his eyes at the expanse of blue sky in front of him in an attempt to calm his mounting desire. No woman had ever affected him the way Lexie had... Well , no woman until a certain partner of his... Clearing his throat again , he turned toward her once more , but she cut him off before he had a chance to get a word out.

'' How's Em doing back there ? '' She asked , not looking at him.

Booth snorted. '' She's fine Lex , she's sleeping right now. Mom's been fawning over her and grandpa's in a huff cause she beat him at Scrabble. I'm thinking you don't have to worry about her right now. '' He saw her frown , and decided that this was as good a time as any to dive into their long awaited discussion.

'' Lex , you said we could talk before we got to Washington... ''

'' I'm trying to fly a plane here ! '' She said , exasperated , and looking as if talking was the last thing she wanted to do.

'' You could fly any damn plane with your eyes closed ! This is the only time we'll get to be alone together until the craziness starts. I think I'm entitled to one conversation don't you ? '' He could've kicked himself when he saw her biting her lower lip. That was a telltale sign that she was either trying hard not to cry , or that she was mad about something.

'' Lex , please... There are things I need to know , things I want to know , and I need to tell you about some stuff too. I'm thinking it would be better if everything was settled before we get on with this... Please ? '' He really needed her to understand , plus he knew that if her mind was already occupied during their discussion, she would be less likely to blow up at the more delicate subjects he wanted to broach with her. She seemed to sense this because her lips turned up into a derisive smile and she shook her head at him.

'' Sneaky ! Wait until I'm busy with something before throwing the punches , huh ? Think you've got me all figured out don't you ? '' A huge smile appeared on his face and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

'' I don't think. I know. '' Her smile disappeared and he thought he saw something flash in her eyes , but before he could try to understand it , she took a deep breath and threw a quick glance over her shoulder as if she was willing someone to interrupt them. Defeated , she turned back to him.

'' Alright. Fine. Let's play 20 questions. ''

'' Get yourself comfortable Lex , because I have a lot more than just 20 questions... ''


End file.
